The Disgraced Jedi
by Disgraced Angel
Summary: Ch 12 added! Luke Leaves Han And Leia a sucide note with his son Ben. He leaves to go join an evil rebellion, and does to the N.R what he did to the empire. The story is really intense, as Luke turns evil and well...R&R to find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Disgraced Jedi By: Disgraced Angel  
  
Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a lawyer, I tell ye now: Ye'll get not a dime from me, as I am a poor writer struggling to pay my water bill.  
  
A/N: This is a story where Luke becomes "clinically depressed. This is, if you have an extremely dry sense of humor, parts are humors. It takes place as Jania and Jacen are seven, (I'll say seven and a half to shut them up) and little Anakin is six. It takes place in Leia's home, And I've, uh, altered things a wee bit. Yavin 4 has been destroyed, and Luke is now all alone and, yet again the one and only Jedi. The Empire Reborn is after Luke, and he goes where it is most dangerous, a place they would expect him to be, so they think he wouldn't go. Reverse physcocology. And Luke's son Ben is born a few years before expected. If you hate it when I make Luke out to be a little depressed and dysfunctional, then ya better make like a preacher and haul ass.  
  
******************************************************* Luke stared wearily at the guarded palace his sister and brother lived in. Apart from being a place he dreaded even visiting, he really hated having to call this large estate his new home. He missed the lush earthen smell of his old Jedi academy, long gone, along with every student that had ever attended it. And he was even sadder, when he realized he would never again start another one, the pain of losing all those friends fresh on his mind. He calmed himself, and then proceeded to the door, almost floating.  
  
It was in the dead of the night, and it was so quiet at this hour, that even the over populated Courascant was less lively than usual. The cameras didn't even sense Luke swiftly march to their door.  
  
Knocking would be useless, Luke mused. So, he closed his aching eyes and concentrated on the doors locking mechanism. Finding the many codes, he then used the force to turn off the alarm and allow the door to be opened. The cameras finally picked up on the movement when Luke, invisible to the eye, pushed open the door and shut it as quietly as he had arrived. ******************************************************* For Leia, awaking to find a man sleeping on your couch in your supposedly heavily guarded house was extremely surprising. And when she saw Luke, deeply asleep and faced away from her on the soft black couch, she nearly had a heart attack. A yell escaped from her lips as she went to retrieve her blaster. She set it to stun, and before Luke could analyze what was happening, he was thrown into another wave of unconsciousness.  
  
Han and his three young children came rushing out of their rooms, anxious and frightened. Well, the children anyway. Han stared at his pale wife, who was holding a blaster and slowly approaching the "Stranger." When she and Han removed the pillow guarding his careworn face, Leia gasped and dropped her blaster as she fell to her knee's beside her brother. "Han," She breathed, peering over into Luke's face. Han's eyes widened as he too fell beside his brother in-law. The children however, cared nothing about how or why Luke had come; Hell, they were just excited to see the uncle they hadn't visited with for three years. "Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke!" They screeched, piling on top of him. Han, startled out of his pondering, grabbed the three and set them a bit too roughly on the plush carpet. Confused, Jania asked, "What's wrong with uncle Luke?" They pouted at their fathers stressed out face. "He-he's fine. Just tired." Han explained, giving the stunned black clad figure a glance. Turning back to them he said sternly, "It's still very early. You three should go back to sleep." Of course, it was actually the time the children normally woke up. But Jacen took one look at his father's weary face and led his siblings back to their rooms. But not without shuffling and stomping their feet along the way.  
  
"Leia, really, He'll be fine. As soon as he wakes up I'll call you." Han told Leia, as he gently pushed her out the door. "You're late. And today is a very important meeting. They need you." Han muttered in her ear. He never thought he would be convincing her to go to the office, but desperate times called for only the best to solve the growing Imperial threat. She nodded. "I know.but I haven't seen him.in three years. And then he turns up in the middle of the night.oh Han, what's wrong with him?" She whispered. He could only reply sadly, "It's Yavin 4. The last Academy he had. And everything he worked so hard for, and all he loved.is gone." A single, small tear formed at just the mere memory of Luke's Jedi Academy. The Empire destroyed every base he had, not yet a year ago. "Yes. You're right. I'll-I'll be off now. Apologize, you know, for stunning him for me when he wakes up." She said. Then she passionately kissed her husband goodbye, and was out the door two seconds later. *******************************************************  
  
Luke did not want to talk to Han. He didn't even want to see Han's worried face as he tried to engage Luke in a "Friendly" chat. Which in Luke's opinion was rude. Sure, he could understand Han being scared for him, maybe even a little surprised to have seen him, but he hated it when Han was hostile towards him. In fact, he hated Han. And Leia. And possibly everything except their kids. He hoped his newly born son would be as wonderful as they were.  
  
"Luke, just tell me what's bugging you, buddy." Han said, turning towards Luke's scowling face. Luke didn't answer the first three times, and what made Han thing he would answer the fourth? "Why are you here?" Han asked, more direct this time. He leaned forward to stare at Luke. His gaunt face was pale, and his eyes were wells of sorrow and misery. The intense blue was replaced by an old black that had no sparkle, and no light. Han shivered as he wondered if Vader's eyes had looked like that.  
  
Luke finally turned his eyes towards Han, and addressed him coldly. "I have nowhere else to go. This is the only territory the New Republic fully controls, now. Not that Jedi's are even welcome here." He muttered. "Can I stay with you? I could help with the kids." He said, and a light, happy glow filled his eyes, for just a second. Han noticed it. His tone softened as he finished, "Han, I am the last Jedi. Again. I don't want to put any of you In danger. SO if you don't want me to stay I wont." His eyes left Hans, and resided on his fidgeting hands. Han looked around uncomfortably. Having the most wanted person in the Galaxy would certainly throw them all in danger, but Han would never turn down what he considered his best friend, besides Leia. But before he could pop that out, Luke stood up and gathered his one bag. "No. I won't stay. The kids." He said. He swallowed. "They don't want me here. They've forgotten their uncle Luke. There isn't a reason for it anymore." He mumbled. Han stared bewilderedly at him. The Children not remember Luke? He almost laughed at the thought. They were now anxiously waiting in their bedroom's for Uncle Luke to come and get them. But again, Luke spoke before Han could explain. "Here." He thrust a disk in Han's hand. "Give it to Leia. Watch it when I'm gone." He turned and marched out the door before Han could stop him. The door locked instantly, even from the inside as Han turned the door knob. Luke was gone. *******************************************************  
  
Leia had sent people looking for Luke, and had rushed to her home as soon as Han told her about Luke walking out over the comlink. Now, as she and Han were seated in their bedroom, with door locked and shut, it was time to watch the message Luke had given them. With her Hand in Han's she pressed the holovid's on button, and watched as a projection of Luke came in front of them.  
  
A serious Luke began with a very sad tone as he addressed his family for the last time. "I made this recording in case I wasn't welcome at your home. This is my goodbye to you two," He said in anguish. He bowed his head as Leia tightened her grasp on Han's sweaty hand. "By the time you watch this, I will have joined my father and Ben. But do not be sad Han and Leia, the galaxy is better without Jedi's. We are, after all, more trouble than were worth." He said, a very small grin coming to his face. It quickly vanished as he made a solem proclamation. "And I have one last thing to tell you." He swallowed. "Mara-Jade, my former wife, gave birth to a son before she died. His name is Ben. Please," He pleaded, pain evident in his now hoarse voice, "raise him. Leia, you are a wonderful mother. And Han, a terrific father. I will never be. I hate, with all my heart that it is this way. But." He gasped, "The dark side is growing again. I swore to Mara that I would die rather than let it consume me. And I want you to Promise that you will never ever let Ben hear my name, or know of his Jedi heritage!" Tears were now freely running down his face. "Jania, Jacen and Anakin will all be safer too if they never become Jedi." He took one last look at them, before finally saying his last words, hate oddly coursing through them. "May The legacy of the Jedi finally be over." And the recording ended.  
  
(Okay, it's done, for know. PLEASE review my mistakes, and your compliments! Everything helps me! Even Flames! And just to entice you into reviewing and even reading my next chapter, I'll tell you this: *Hint* Luke may turn to the dark side instead of killing himself. But, you didn't hear that from ME.) 


	2. The Return Of The Disgraced Jedi

The Disgraced Jedi  
By: The Disgraced Angel  
  
Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a lawyer, I tell ye now: Ye'll get not a dime from me, as I am a poor writer struggling to pay my water bill.  
  
A/N: I have written this chapter dedicated to my ONE AND Only Reviewer, Captian Jack Sparrow. ( ( (Come on People, Review! I only wrote because YOU, the wonderful reader bother to tell me about my story, (Or flame it, whatever you wish) So PLEASE! Review!) Oh, and this chapter is set four years after Luke left. Ben is four (Duh) and the twins are 11 AND A HALF, and little Anakin is 10. Everybody "Assumes" Luke Skywalker is dead, but actually.Oh hell, why don't you read and find out. I am writing this as I go, so even I don't know what happens.  
  
Chapter Two: My Iguana is sleeping on my computer (No, but that is really happening,)  
  
The real Chapter Two: The Return Of the DISGRACED Jedi  
  
(I'm listening to Madonna right now, so this may be a bit.ah, odd.)  
  
It was like waking up from a horrible trace, and seeing the world in a totally different point of view. The tress and people and even the stars that used to seem so sad and colorless, now seemed bright, even vulgar, if such a word could have the angry and used feeling Luke Skywalker was harboring.  
  
For the last four years, which were nearly a blur now to him, he had been drifting around, under another identity, helping a large group of rebels, who hated the New Republic, destroy it. Luke had cared not that their hatred was for the people who ran it rather than the laws, because he had at the time wanted to feel the way he had when he himself was a rebel, struggling against the odds that had been so against him and the rebellion. But now, with Luke's help, he had done to the New Republic what he had done to the Empire. Just in a more subtle fashion.  
  
And now, his hatred, the only thing he could cling to, was making him temporarily leave his friends, the people he called family, to destroy the heart of the falling New Republic.  
  
He hadn't traveled the streets of Courascant for three years, the last time being to help five of his new rebel friends destroy some of the new republic archives information.  
  
Strolling purposely down one of Courascant busiest streets, his hidden face was bathed in the large buildings shadows. He heard a few Humans chatting happily behind him. They're apparent excitement irked him. It also depressed him.  
  
The bright red transit trolley that was now picking him and a few others up suddenly seemed to have lost its flair, and the music, a tune he recalled knowing from what seemed like a past life, was losing its loud inspirational beat. He felt his ears distort it to what he would describe as a mournful funeral march. He hardly ever could feel the happiness around him. Even flying, something he loved doing, had lost its thrill. (Poor Luke needs some Zoloft, huh?)  
  
Soon, what felt like hours to him, he was being dropped off in front of a large glass and gray building. Go time he thought, and silently removed an ever threatening thermal detonator from his belt.  
  
The thrill of seeing his destruction was gone now, as Luke lay on an old smelly mattress in a run down hotel on the outskirts of town. A holovid's in front of him displayed the building he flew into, and the one small New Republic museum he blew up. Scenes of terror flashed before his eyes, the terror he caused. The terror the C.O.T.E had caused. The headquarter of the C.O.T.E, or Children Of The Empire, had congratulated him a few minutes ago, saying how they had just one last job for him. The final straw. The one that would finally tell the Galaxy a new revolution was being born. And that, more than anything was on Luke's Mind.  
  
Luke sleathly entered the protected doors of the Imperial Castle. The grand entry was lighted, but deserted. The guards were just now shifting, and it was the perfect time for Luke to sneak in undetected. He reached the double sealed doors leading to the residents upper levels. On the doors was the large crest of the deteriorating New Republic. Luke Spat on the Crest of The New Republic. The New Republic was barely even existing, after what The C.O.T.E and the Empire Reborn had done to it. And Luke felt that the pathetic government did not deserve a crest so serene, let alone a crest or a castle for the headquarter at all.  
  
Every high official of the N.R was in the Imperial Palace for protection. But it seemed like, high position or not, every official couldn't begin to fill the large ornate castle. And to Luke, it seemed such a waste to have it taken up by a lesser government.  
  
Luke did not need to tap into the computers to find his ex-sisters room. He opened himself to the force, something he hadn't done in a year or more, and let it guide him to her.  
  
Her room, not surprisingly, was next to the conference room the highest members and senators met in every morning. Her door was double protected by armed droids and a few patrolling security guards. Using the force, he cut off the guards oxygen, killing them. Behind him, he heard a small clatter, but ignored it as he had to concentrate on the droids. The guards falls to the floor then distracted the droids, which gave Luke time disconnect them with the force. That left his way almost free. Except the door. Which was locked with things he wasn't sure would open with the force.  
  
Relieved he had been wrong about the doors, he walked silently thought the doorway, letting it hiss close behind him.  
  
It being very late at night, he fully expected His ex-family to be exhausted and asleep in their rooms. But one light at the end of the long hallway was on. And Luke had a gut feeling that this one was Leia's.  
  
Hearing their voices again brought the saddest and angriest feelings from inside of him. He clenched his hands as he heard Han quiet Leia, and Leia yell about something Luke couldn't make out. Luke was framed next to Threepio, who was outside the door, halfway on it seemed. Luke felt the odd feeling that he wanted to hear threeopio one last time. He kicked the metal droid lightly, and watched as his old friend sprang to life, flustered and annoyed. "R2-d2! That was very rude of you, sneaking up on me! You sliver can of-." Threepio stopped suddenly, seeing that his quirky friend was no where in sight. "I hate this job." Threepio muttered, adjusting himself. Luke suddenly had a memory of himself as a young man, grinning at Threepio and R2-d2 arguing while he tried to make Princess Leia's message appear to him once more. This only further depressed Luke, and for a second lost his cover. Unnoticed to him, he was exposed.  
  
Threepio yelped and attempted to open the door to Leia and Han's room. Luke snapped out of his momentary trance, and unconsically reached for his blaster. He began to panic when he felt it was gone. The clatter behind him rang in his ear, as he realized with horror he had dropped it. Forgetting about, he grabbed threepio's head and flipped the switch that shut him off. Then instantly he resumed his cover of being invisible, and backed himself into a wall as the glass door opened.  
  
"It was probably the kids. You know how threeopio is." Han muttered. He peered out the door, scanning the dim hallway. His eyes fell on the crumpled droid. "I was right. Look." He said, pointing to Threepio. "The kids must have scared him, and turned him off." Han pushed open the door a little farther, and reached for Threepio. Luke stared intently on Hans face. Worry lines and wrinkles that were never there lined his worn face.  
  
His heart gave a jolt as he stepped out and switched Threepio back on. Leia followed. Her eyes were wide as she clutched her heart. Luke felt his cover slowly slipping as he gazed upon her sad, yet beautiful face for the first time in four years.  
  
"Oh My! Master Han! Master Han! There is someone in the house!" Threepio shrieked. He began waving his metal arms around. "Ah, Threepio, it was just the kids. Nobody is in here." Threepio put his hands down and, shuffled away, slightly embarrassed. "Oh.well, then I'll just go and check on them, just incase." And disappeared through a door.  
  
"Han." Leia breathed, framed in the doorway and clutching his hand. "Luke." She whispered, her head spinning. Her eyes got wider as she saw for a brief second his face. Then it was gone, along with the force current he projected.  
  
Luke was sure they could hear his heart pounding. He never expected to act this way when he saw them. He had hoped to kill them in the dark, and take Ben, and leave. But the feelings that were building up inside of him were preventing him from doing anything but breathe. And even that he was barely managing.  
  
"What?" Han asked, shock in face as he turned to face his wife. She was falling down, tears streaming down her face. She then began rocking backwards and forwards, muttering quietly. Han, fearing for her sanity, squatted next to her and lightly shook her. "Leia! What's wrong? What about HIM?" He whispered. It was too painful to speak his ex-brothers name. "What about HIM?" He whispered more urgently. It was too painful to speak his ex-brothers name.  
  
"Oh Han, I saw him.I felt him.He's here." She whispered fiercely. "But now he's gone.dead." She cried. Han's eyes widened. "Leia," he said gently, stroking her hair, holding back his own tears, "He's been dead.for four years." She shook her head. "No Han," She said urgently, getting up and staring around wildly, "He's come back.his ghost.Like Obi-Wan." Then she wailed a loud mournful cry as Luke felt himself start to sob, and unveil himself for the third time. He knew he was losing control. But the force, his anger, his objective, seemed to disappear as he felt his cover go. He did the only thing he could do and bolted down the hall, finding sanctuary in the Den.  
  
Han held Leia, and dragged her back to her room, muttering, "The children Leia, Ben." He said. He remembered his promise to Luke. He was never to let Ben know about his father. Not even his name.  
  
A/n: Chapters done, and I am sorry to say that I have to leave you at a cliffhanger. But even though I am evil and mean and frustrating, please review! And I'll write more! I promise! Flames welcome, too. 


	3. The Den Of The Doomed

The Disgraced Jedi  
By: The Disgraced Angel  
  
Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a lawyer, I tell ye now: Ye'll get not a dime from me, as I am a poor writer struggling to pay my water bill.  
  
A/N: This is my third ch. And no, I have no idea how long it will be (As long as the readers want probably) and no, I don't know what's going to happen next. I write as I go along, which even gives Me Surprises! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU REALLY DO MAKE A DIFFERENCE TO MY STORY!!! Email me even! I am lilith_the_strange@yahoo.com !!! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Three: The Den Of The Doomed  
  
Luke was huddled under a cabinet containing preserved foods and instant meals. He figured it was probably the only thing Han could cook when Leia was out on business.  
  
And as he sat there, his first thought was what to do next. He had regained his control and calm with the force, and was ready to finish the job he came there to do. And this time, no nagging voices of dead mentors, or even his own distorted conscious could dissalude him.  
  
"Han, I can't sleep." Leia murmured, turning to face her also wide awake husband. Han nodded in agreement, and turned to face her, too. "I keep thinking of.Luke." She whispered, reaching for his hand for comfort. "You don't need amazing Jedi powers to know that." He bantered. She took a shuddering breath and sat up, drawing her knees up to her chest. "What would it have been like if Luke hadn't left? Why did he go?" She asked Han. He sat up beside her. They had asked themselves this many a night, and Han didn't have the emotional strength to go through it again. He turned her sad face towards his. "We can't dwell on that.Luke wouldn't want us to be upset. He would have wanted us to take care of the kids, and rebuild the New Republic." But Han's voice wasn't soft or comforting. Leia felt tears threatening, and the world crash down once again. Her head was foggy, and she felt tired and weak, like she was fighting a wave of depression she had no hopes to defeat. "All day we've been in complete disarray, after what had happened to the Jedi museum, and the flight control center. I felt finally, like the Empire was going to return. We don't stand a chance against forces that can do all this damage!" She cried suddenly, feeling her shame and sadness at not being able to control herself. "The New Republic is falling, Han, and I feel like there will never be a chance to save it."  
  
The final ending point of Han's discussion with Leia was about their four kids safety. Han heatedly reminded Leia of the last time they were shipped to Winter, and Leia replied back that Courascant was the worst place for them to be, especially after the recent attacks. And in the end, when Han fell exhausted on his pillow, he submitted to her wishes, and first thing in the morning promised to get a ship to Winter, and let them stay with her until the fighting died down. But as Leia too fell back on her pillow, she muttered ominously that the fighting may never end. And with or without Jedi visions to aid him, Han knew she was right. _______________________________________________ Han and Leia never got much sleep when a voice from the security channel on their holocom woke them up a standard hour later.  
  
"We believe after evaluating the evidence outside your apartment, that someone may be in there." The serious voice of Commander Nulf informed a groggy Han. As soon as he heard that, every sign of sleep was gone from his face. "Well," Han admitted, "We did hear a small disturbance in the house a few hours ago, but um.we believe it was just the children playing with our droid threeopio." There was a sigh from the Commanders end, followed by, "Is everything all right there? Nothing damaged or hurt?" Nulf inquired. Han shook his head, and then replied, "No. But we'll call you if we hear anything. I don't think anyone could have gotten in here, and if they did, surly they would have done something by now." There was a pause and the Nulf said, "Well if your sure.we'll monitor things, and if we see anything suspicious." Han nodded. "Don't worry, Commander. We're all fine here. But I think my wife might just shoot me if I keep her up any longer." Han joked. There was a warm chuckle from the other line, a brief goodbye, and the line went dead, leaving Han to resume his troubled sleep.  
  
Luke had not moved in over three hours. He had nearly panicked when he heard that Leia was at the door and leaving. That meant he would have to wait for her to return before attempting to kill her. And even though it would be only too easy to murder her with the force, Luke had decided to renounce it, preferring to never again use his Jedi abilities. And the few occasions he did were rare.  
  
He was sore and about to nod off, when he heard a new disturbance. He slightly extended his senses, and heard sobby goodbyes and hasty hugs some ten yards away. Risking a peek from his hiding place, he glimpsed a sight of Han pushing four children towards security guards, who were insisting they leave as soon as possible. His heart dropped when he saw the youngest, Ben, his son, (he would know that face anywhere, as it looked like a young him) cling to Han's leg and sob, "Don't leave me!" He pouted up at Han with a tear stained face, and large deep blue eyes. The other three, a lot older than Ben, began to wail their protests, too, but without the tears. Luke's eyes widened, and he felt sadder than he had ever felt. That's my Son! And the kids don't even remember me! They hate me.they hate me.I'm a loser.a failure..hate me. Luke's head screamed. He bit his lip and resisted running out there and killing them all and taking Ben away. But then that would leave Leia, and she was his main objective. His heart pounded horribly as he watched Han cry, too, and said his final goodbyes to his kids. Their muffled replies were the last thing left hanging in the air as the hasty guards swept the kids from Han, and rushed them from their home. Han also fought the urge to go after them, but firmly stayed put. He was closing the door when he heard Ben wail at him, "Daddy! Don't leave me again!" Han nearly submitted to his four year olds cry, but felt duty for their safety interfere. Luke felt like the cry was for him, and was halfway through whipping the cabinet door open when he saw Han's miserable face. The pain he saw was so intense, that every depressed and horrible memory he possessed flew at him, blinding him, and causing him to fall back into his secluded hiding place, clutching his heart. He felt like he was dying, and finally knew what it must be like with the dark side ripping you apart. He was breathless, and as his door closed, saw Hans teary eyes become covered with his hands as he rushed to his room, wishing it never was this way. Luke cringed as he felt some unnatural force stab at his heart, and quietly moaned at the wave of depression that was washing over him. If there was only a way to end all the horrible visions and voices his head cried. All he had ever wanted was to be loved, and accepted. He wanted to be that young innocent rebel boy he had once been. Carefree. But now, after seeing how corrupt even the N.R was, and how pointless all this government fighting was, and the Jedi, and killing all to have a few more useless rights, he only wanted to end it. And the end himself, like he had promised Han and Leia four years ago. A new wave of tears streamed down his face. Luke remembered that they hadn't even bothered to really find him. They too, forgot about him. SO he was truly alone. Alone.alone.nobody cares Luke.suck it up and do your job.they hate you remember?...they didn't even care when you left.you were only a hero while the Empire was there to beat.after that.you were just a troublesome Jedi.that NOBODY Liked.so really crybaby boy.suck it up and finish what you started.then you can have some rest...and there, in death, it won't ever matter if you were loved or not.. Luke thought. And then he put aside his depressed feelings, and concentrated the only other feeling he had, hate, on his final mission.  
  
The quiet hiss of the front door aroused Luke from his brief thoughts of his plan. The hiss close, and the heavy, tired footsteps told him it was Leia.  
  
Nobody had been out of the house since Han had left back to his room after eating a leftover lunch. He had been very close to being discovered, and realized h needed a new hiding spot. And Luke made sure he was alone before finding another, more secure hiding spot in the unused walk in closet in Han and Leia's bedroom.  
  
He held his breath and held the blaster he stole from Han's drawer steady. It was seven or eight agonizing minutes before he heard the door slide open. Two pairs of tired footsteps walked in, and Luke felt the excited and almost happy feeling he got when he was on a mission to kill. It was odd, but for once, he was happy, or at least eager to do his mission. He was almost sure that this would end his pain. To watch the ones who had shunned him, and never cared, die.  
  
"It won't be the same without them.I miss them so much already." Han muttered to Leia. She nodded, and began undressing and changing in to her less formal house clothes. Han was tensely pacing, and Leia was watching his with a weary eyes. "It's best. They've been government targets since the day they born." And she added, unconvincingly, "We did the right thing." Han snorted, and stopped pacing to face her. "We said that he last five times we sent the "Away" and remember what happened?" Leia began to protest, but Han interrupted saying, "Like the time they got kidnapped by Hithter, and we all met up at that stupid temple place, where Luke saved Anakin from becoming a human sacrifice?" Han cringed at the memory. Leia's eyes filled with sad tears. "Well that won't happen this time! I trust Winter.and Chewie's with her remember? They will protect the children." She said angrily, throwing her clothes in a heap on the plush floor. She started for the bathroom, when Han came up behind her and placed his callused hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry.I'm just worried about them.It's not like we have Luke the Jedi Master to come and save them anymore." Han murmured. Leia shuddered. "I know." Then she added quietly, "I'm glad to hear you at least say his name again." Han nodded curtly, trying to avoid bringing up the painful memories that came from his mere memory. Leia, sensing the need for a change of topic, said, "To get our minds of the children, lets go to dinner." She declared. Han looked startled, and then his face bore a grim smile. "No, lets go to a cantina. I haven't been to one of those in what seems like years." he said, rubbing his chin. Leia frowned, but said, "oh, alright." Nonetheless. "Well, you can't go in those clothes." Han said playfully, and went over to a drawer he hadn't opened in a while. Rummaging through it, came upon some of her old "rebel" attire, and as he was pulling out the shirt, saw a holodisk that caught his eye. He pulled both the shirt and the disk out. Nothing else remained in the drawer. "Hey, Leia, what all was in this drawer? DO you know what this is?" He asked handing her both. She glanced at the shirt before slipping it on, and then gave a puzzled expression to the disk. "Hmmmm, no. But it's probably some old information disks." She said, and placed it next to the bed on her dresser. Giving no more thought to it, she and Han finally slipped out of their apartment, unnoticed, leaving Luke with curiosity and the big plan ahead.  
  
(I am really tired right now, but I will continue writing so that you, my valued reader, will not have to life a finger or wait to see the next chapter. See how much I love you guys?)  
  
Luke fingered the small disk in his hands. He had just completed his first step, disconnecting all the holocom's lines, the security system, and of course, the two annoying droids that resided inside the house. It was all silent now, and Luke was almost sure he knew that the disk was important. He could feel something from Leia when she saw it. Was it that she thought the information on the disk important? But to Luke, if it were, surly she wouldn't have left it out. But as the minutes drew by, Luke, overcome by his ill-fated curiosity and boredom, decide to scan it, and see if it were any value. He would send it to C.O.T.E's headquarter if it were. To leave them at least one more thing that could help them out.  
  
The screen instantly went from blank fuzzy lines to a clear picture of a three very young rebels in a temple. They were all boys, and Luke instantly recognized them as though they were from a dream. One was his long dead friend, Biggs Darklighter, and the other two were himself and Wedge Antilles. They were sitting on the stone floor of the Rebel base, Yavin four, recording this as a last memoir should they never return from the attack they were attempting on the death star that following day. Luke was telling Bibs about rescuing Leia, and How he met Han. There was pure happiness and excitement in his young voice, and as Luke stared, he remembered that day like It was a thousand years ago. Could he have ever really been that carefree, when he knew he may die the next day? And his old friends, did they ever really care about him? "Hey, Luke. I'm so glad to see ya again. I knew you'd come here someday. Me and you, not even the empire can separate!" Biggs bantered affectionately. He lightly punched Luke on the shoulder, and grinned. "Remember when I was leaving that day, and you promised to one day leave and join the Rebellion, too?" Luke grinned too, and nodded, remembering as though it were yesterday. "I guess you made it, huh?" He said. Luke smiled and replied happily, "I really did." Then the holovid went blank, signaling that the disk was over. Luke was paralyzed. He remembered. Biggs, blowing up, the sadness as his friend left, then his encounter with Vader, his dad dying, his aunt and uncle dying.and then the day he left Han and Leia's. When he remembered that bottomless abyss of sadness that filled his heart, that alones; he knew then. Everyone only cared or loved him until they found someone or something better to care about. And then he was truly and undoubtly ALONE.  
  
The only voices that Luke could hear at that point were the ones inside his head, browbeating him for every death he thought he caused. For all the Jedi, for all his family. He clung to his gun, wishing he had nothing to keep him there. It would be all too easy. He was a disgrace. A Disgraced Jedi. No one would miss him.But the old rebel Luke wouldn't have given up his attack on the death star because of that.just because he wasn't loved anymore.he would have done it, even if it meant that his friends would have only loved him for a little while.it was better than nothing. And Luke wasn't going to give up now.not when his last goal was so close to being full-filled. At least he could make his friends at the C.O.T.E happy.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." Leia murmured as she and Han walked into the dark apartment. "You only think that because your half drunk. Believe me, it always feels like things are a little out of place." Han replied, as he staggered down the hall. "I am not drunk! And neither are you.I know this feeling.it's like.danger or, or." She said, trying to find out what exactly it was. "Or what?" Han said, stopping. "Its so silent. Where Is Threepio, and R2? And why are all the lights out?" She said. Her heart began beating faster. "Someone's here." She croaked. Her heart rate accelerated. "Now Leia. That's just paranoia. Look," He said, pushing open their bedroom door, "Nobody here.Just us, and two switched off droids."  
  
Leia, still not relived, took Han's hand and stepped into the room. Leia felt like she was suffocating, she wanted to scream.Someone was here! But her voice seemed to stop, and her fear and horror seemed to be in control of her now.  
  
Han did not notice anything unusual, so he flipped on a light. For an instant, everything was too bight to see, but after his eyes adjusted, he saw a lone figure with it's back turned sitting on the chair next to the bed. The figure held a gun out with a steady arm, pointing their way. Then he door flew shut and securely shut behind them.  
  
A/N: End Of Chapter Three. Now I know, you are probably cursing or frustrated because I end my chapters in cliffhangers. But don't fret, if you R&R, Promise to have the next installment up tomorrow. ONCE AGAIN, I BEG HUMBLY THAT YOU REVIEW! IT REALLY DOES MAKE A DIFFERENCE TO ME! PLEASE! I'll LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!! 


	4. The Other Side Of Irony

The Disgraced Jedi  
By: The Disgraced Angel  
  
Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a layer, I tell ye now: Ye'll get not a dime from me, as I am a poor writer struggling to pay my water bill.  
  
A/N: Okay, here is my BIG Chapter. It will probably provide you with a few hours of entertainment, and then after that leave you wanting to flame me for writing such a depressing story about Luke. But you see, MY WHOLE INTENT ON WRITING THIS IS: so that you will read and review. So please R&R and I promise to have more A.S.A.P! Today my inspiration is not Madonna music, but yes, The Star Wars C.D. And I dedicate this Chapter to:  
  
Waterlilies- A.K.A- Brittany  
  
(I am listening to the Imperial March right now, so be prepared for DRAMA.)  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
The Other Side Of Irony  
  
(The Imperial March Plays In the Background)  
  
It was like De'je'vu for Han. He half expected Vader to be the one seated in the chair. But of course, that could never happen, so it left Hans mind to run wild with ideas on ho was encroaching upon their home in the middle of the night, sitting so nonchalantly in their chair.  
  
Leia was the first to recover her wits, and spoke up in a firm voice. She had dealt with criminals who hated her, maybe even a few physcos, so this was nothing new to the Princess. "Who are you?" She demanded. She dared not go forward and see for herself. There was something strongly familiar about the silent figure. Han felt it too, and fingered the blaster he was itching to draw and end the whole thing. "I can see what you're doing Han. I wouldn't take out that blaster, least I "accidentally" shoot mine first." The cold voice said. This confirmed Leia's weird felling, because somewhere, she knew that voice. But the tone itself was deceiving. Han casually removed his fingers from the holster. Fearing for Leia, who was right in front of the gun, he boldly stepped in front of her. "Look, buddy," Han Said vehemently, "I don't know who you are, or what you want but if you don't get your sorry ass-." Leia quickly cut him off with a look that said, This can be solved diplomatically. "Look, I'm sure you have a very good reason for being here, and if it's money you want.or to talk to us." She said. The she stepped up next to Han and said softly, "But whatever you want, killing us isn't going to get it." She was near the blaster, and hoped to quickly tease it out of the man's hand with the force. But when she tried, he seemed to have expected it, and blocked her force move. Leia shrank back, well aware that this was no ordinary murderer. Han moved back as well, concerned with her sudden fright. "Hey, you still haven't answered my question! Who the hell are you?" Han yelled. Leia grabbed his hand and shook her head. But a soft laugh brought her attention on to the ominous black chair, that was slowly revolving their way.  
  
Leia felt like every breath of air had been sucked out of her. Sitting on the chair was an grinning Luke Skywalker, with small blaster in his lap. She couldn't hear the words that slipped through his lips, but the mere sight of him there, alive, real brought flashes of the worst memories of Luke she remembered. She could fell her brain rejecting the image she was perceiving. It was screaming, This isn't Luke! It can't be! Not the kind, wise, loving boy I knew.She shuddered and felt herself shaking with sobs, with fear, as she fell back against the wall, her knee's buckling. Han was trembling and fell beside her. The sight before them was even more astonishing and frightening than seeing Vader standing above him, ordering he be frozen into carbonate. The voice that laughed contradicted everything that the evil smiling figure should have represented. The only comfort Han could have as he and Leia fell into darkness, was that maybe this was a dream.he could still be drunk..  
  
A slight pang of sadness had returned to Luke after witnessing their astonishing behavior at their return. He had never seen Leia or Han ever Panic. He had never know them to fear him. But to Luke, their fear was hate.and they wanted him dead and gone like he wanted to blast them. He would finish off the horrible people whom he had once called family. But Luke had hoped this thought would bring him comfort, after the effort he had put into getting here. But all he felt was depression. Then he suddenly felt unmotivated, and then his whole mind went blank. He felt his grip loosen on his blaster, and his eyelids fall down over his eyes. But for once, he welcomed this. Maybe he was dying. Maybe it meant now, he didn't have to kill them....But a last memory filled his head, the screaming of Leia's voice as she saw him, the hate he know he heard, the repulsion. They hated him.what was he going to expect? Nobody cared about Luke anymore.and now he was failing C.O.T.E. Luke felt himself quickly fall into unconsciousness, his depression overwhelming him again,; enfolding him into it's suffocating blanket.  
  
A/N: (I don't know? Should I end the chapter here, leaving you to wonder? Yes, I must. I need to go to bed. But expect another update tomorrow. I promise. But I will leave you to ponder this: What Happened To Luke, if Leia and Han Are also unconscious?) Please R&R!!!! 


	5. Tears from the heartless

The Disgraced Jedi  
By: The Disgraced Angel  
  
Written: January 30, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a layer, I tell you now: Ye'll get not a dime from me, as I am a poor writer struggling to pay my water bill.  
  
A/N: I really have enjoyed writing this story so far. But I have gotten only ONE review.....So, if you want me to continue, just log in and REVIEW! I am sorry I can't accept anonymous reviews, I don't know why. If any one can tell me how to fix it, please do. I love hearing your comments, good or bad!  
  
Chapter Five: Tears from the Heartless  
  
"Artoo Detoo, haw shameful of you! Master Luke will be very displeased I'm sure when he finds you've stunned him." Threepio tutted. He stood awkwardly above an unconscious Luke, Leia, and Han. Threepio turned to face his troubled counterpart. Artoo beeped a surprised reply, which further aggravated Threepio. "Now Artoo, of course that's Master Luke. And I'm sure that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation he was holding that blaster. In fact, I'm sure he was actually trying to surprise them, and deceive them from thinking it was him so that he could surprise them." Artoo warbled an angry reply, and then began bleeping. Threepio sighed. "I know because I am suppost to understand Humans. In fact, besides interpreting, it is one of my main functions." Threepio drew himself up regally, and then continued on. "And since master Luke has been gone so long, he thought it only fit to surprise them. How was he suppost to know they would become overly surprised and pass out?" Artoo then bleeped a small reply, and rotated his dome to face Threepio. "No, I don't think he will forgive you. And I don't think Master Han or Princess Leia will be too pleased with you either. It will take at least two standard hours before Master Luke awakens. And Mistress Leia and Master Han will probably be up long before that. And seeing Master Luke in such a state will only further distress them." Artoo shifted nervously, and bleeped an apology. "Don't say sorry to me you overstuffed can of circuits!" And Threepio huffed off, Artoo for once following behind. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Han groggily shifted around, wondering where he was. Slowly he began recalling the dirty cantina, getting home.....and then seeing someone in their apartment. Han moaned when he remembered Luke. And then he felt an intense pain in his head, and knew it wasn't hangover. Timidly, he reached behind his head and felt a large bump, courtesy of the wall he fell into. He stared around, half expecting Luke to emerge. He didn't want to wonder now what this was all about. He just wanted to know that Leia was okay. He cautiously sat up, and stared around until he saw Leia laying motionless at his feet. All traces of sleep left him as he kneeled over her. He gently shook her, praying silently for a response. When Leia too, finally came around, he felt relief wash over him like a cool shower after a day of fixing the Falcon. "Leia," He whispered. He shook her again. Her strength returned to her faster than Han's had, and soon was sitting next to him, rubbing her head and wondering what was going to happen next. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Leia was the first to spot Luke, who was lying on his back, a blank look upon his pallid face. She jumped up and rushed over to him, wanting to confirm that it was truly her brother she was seeing. She felt his clammy skin and checked his pulse, she sighed in relief at finding he was alive. She glanced over at Han, who was speechless, but still at Luke's side all the same. Leia pushed some loose hairs away from her face and addressed Han shakily, noticing the small tremble in her voice, too. "This is him, Han. It's L-L-uke. I-I could never mistake him." She felt small tears weld up in her eyes. Han was too dumbfounded too speak. "Oh, Han," She cried, "we thought he was dead! They confirmed it, remember! But here is, here he is, right here, in front of us." The tears spilled down here face, and Han felt his fall, too. Leia felt so overjoyed, it was like a missing piece of her had been restored. It didn't matter why or how he got here, it just mattered that he was here, now, and they were never going to let him leave them again. She cried, and buried her face into Han's chest. She smiled weakly. "He's back. He came back......maybe he never even died! Or he came back from......there......and he-he wanted to surprise us or something! Oh Han! Luke is here." Han tried to smile, and if the circumstances weren't so strange, he would have been as ecstatic as Leia. But something still didn't match up. Han pulled her face away from him to speak to her, letting his words soak through. "This isn't Luke," he said heavily. She gave him a bewildered expression. "Of course it is! You think I wouldn't be able to recognize my own brother!" He shook his head, and his eyes dropped to the still figure. "Leia, that-that isn't the Luke I remember. He's-He's different. Leia," He said seriously, the pain and sadness dripping from his voice, "He said he wanted to......to kill himself. He wanted to leave. He changed. After the academy and Mara went, he had nothing..." Leia looked shocked. "He had us!" She interjected angrily. Han shook his head. "But it wasn't enough. He came back with a-a gun in his hand, and he broke into our house!" Leia bit her lip, and finally came up with, "He didn't want any attention! Everyone thinks he's dead, Han! He can't just go walking into the Imperial castle!" She said exasperatedly. Her blotchy eyes fell on Luke again, and she affectionately brushed away the blonde hair in his face. "He probably wanted to surprise us. And he took it a little too far, that's all. He didn't kill himself because he wanted to come back to us. He realized how much he missed Ben, and us. And the kids. It may have taken him a while, but Han, do you honestly think he came here to kill himself- or even kill us?" She asked. Han thought a second on the Luke he remembered. "No," he said finally, smiling. "Not the Luke I know." But he worries were still heavy with him as he carried Luke onto the bed. "I bet Artoo stunned him. In fact, I know he did. You know how shocking it must have been for him too see Luke again. He probably thought it was an intruder." Leia said as she covered Luke up with a blanket. Han nodded, knowing that Artoo certainly had it in him to do such a thing.  
  
Luke knew that he was slowly swirling back into consciousness because of the pain that was suddenly come back to him. In dreams, nothing hurts, inside or out, but once awakened, everything he wished to avoid came speeding back at him, nearly blinding his mind with sudden memories.  
  
Luke at first thought he was perhaps still in the cupboard, but then realized that nobody installed the highest quality mattress available in their food pantry. Luke tried to move around to wake himself up further. He knew that he was in a bed, in a dark room, and that he was not alone. The last thought sent his blood cold: He had failed. Han and Leia had caught him, and now he had no hopes of killing them. Now Luke had no wish to remember what had happened, but regardless, the scenes from the past few hours came into his mind. The last thing he recalled was being stunned. But by who? He was sure he had turned off the security system, so no surveillance could be done, and he knew he had shut off Threepio. But Artoo? He had assumed that Artoo was already off. So now, with full notion of what his situation was, he wondered what he should do next. He had no weapon, and using the force was out of the question, since Leia may be able to fight it, and backup was only a call away. And Luke wasn't even sure that the whole damn room was being watched, him included. What a fix, he thought. But the challenge was something he relished. At least it got him to not think about the more gruesome part of his mission: That he may still not want to kill them, no matter how much he hated them.  
  
Luke slowly removed the heavy down comforter that was laying over him. Looking around with slightly enhanced Jedi sight techniques, he observed the place that Leia and Han were sleeping. They were actually right next to his bed, but snoring away, clearly in a deep slumber. Next to them was a clock, that said that it wasn't many hours until daybreak.  
  
Quickly but as slyly as possible, Luke stepped out of bed and let his eyes adjust again as he blinked away the sudden dizziness that swept over him. He resisted the urge to just lay back down. His head felt too heavy. And there was a horrible sour taste in his mouth. They had drugged him. He couldn't imagine for what, though.  
  
There was no weapon in sight that would help Luke out. Evidently, they had thought it smart to remove all things that could harm any of them. They don't trust me, Luke thought angrily. But then a few seconds later he realized, who would trust a guy he crept into your house and tried to kill you? It was trusting enough to sleep in the same room as the murderer, let alone leave him unservalinced.  
  
Luke had no time for the remorse he was feeling looking for a blaster to kill them with. If he had looked at this image of himself right now a year ago, he would have felt to sick to speak. Here he was, supposed agent of good, trying to kill the only to true friends he had ever had to achieve a goal for some hateful rebels who only wanted to corrupt the government. Life must really suck to sink this low, Luke thought. But to him, it wasn't all his fault. If Leia and Han had showed they had cared a little more, maybe he wouldn't be in this situation.  
  
Artoo Detoo snapped to life as he heard a drawer slam close a little too loudly. Little words inside his electronic head screamed: Intruder Intruder Intruder! He drew the small stunner he had, and was aiming to fire at the moving object when out of the shadows crept a grim looking Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Leia whispered, propping her elbows up, listening to the sounds around her. Obviously Han hadn't as he was still asleep. Leia however, heard a shuffle of footsteps, and then a beep from Artoo. "Artoo?" Leia asked, getting up. She didn't want to wake either Han or Luke, but she didn't want to fall over anything either. Using the force, she tapped on the electric light switch, hoping to add some light to the dim room.  
  
Surprisingly to Luke, one of the droids had managed to get the power back on, because Luke suddenly was illuminated in bright yellow light. He covered his eyes with his hands, waiting for the light to adjust. He knew it was Leia that had turned it on, but he was still surprised to see her gleeful face staring back at him for the first time in years.  
  
A/N: End of Chapter five, as usual, I will probably have another ch up tomorrow. As f anyone cares. But if you do, you can show it by R&R now! I love to hear from you, and promise to make my story better with your reviews! Thanks, and have a good night! 


	6. In the arms of the wreckage

The Disgraced Jedi By: The disgraced Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a layer, I tell you now: you'll only receive lint, on that can't pat any of your bills.  
  
A/N: I know I haven't written in like a month, but I suddenly had to move to a place where a computer was not at my disposal. So please forgive me, and enjoy this chapter.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to: Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
(Thank you for all your very appreciated reviews. This ch. Is for you!)  
  
Chapter Seven: In the arms of the Wreckage Luke felt the moment run cold in his memory, and time pass as though through a slow motion movie. The joy that lit his sister's face was enough to make him cringe, and fall to his knees in sadness. Because in a few short seconds, he would have to turn her ecstatic face into one that displayed undeniable horror. He wished this mission was simpler, that all he had to do was pull a thermal detonator out of his cloak and blow his pain to ashes. But this was a delicate mission, C.O.T.E had said. It required Luke to watch them die. Just to be sure. It seemed the Skywalker family "Luck" rumors had made their way around the galaxy. He wished now more than ever that he at least had a blaster. And that it's business end would be upon him.  
  
Han was watching this scene with a gut wrenching feeling that was tearing him apart at the seams. Leia was running toward Luke, her arms open wide, ready to embrace the piece of her that had been lost all those years. Her eyes, in the short few seconds she had managed to open them, were already billowing with tears. Han felt his own surface too, and turned away. Shakily, he got up, and ran over to Luke. Maybe this bad feeling was just surprise, Han thought. And maybe is wasn't.  
  
"Luke! Luke!" Leia screeched. She enfolded him in a desperate hug, and was so absorbed in the moment, she didn't feel him go limp. He was beginning to slightly struggle against her, making terrified noises in the grasp of her embrace. Luckily, Han came to his rescue, and pulled Luke away from Leia's beaming face. Luke looked up at Han, and backed away, looking even more tormented. Han timidly gave Luke a warm smile, and briefly hugged him. Leia fell into a chair, sobbing uncontrollably. Han wanted to fall beside her, and with his emotions welling up this bad, wanted to bury his head too, and cry. But It was Luke that seemed the most affected. He was not backing towards the door anymore, just staring at them as though he had never seen them before. And then when Leia's blotchy eyes met his, his look turned from confusion, to horror. Leia tried several times to get up and hug him again, anything to get that hurt expression off his face. And so Han gently helped pull her up, leaning equally on her as she was to him. When Leia seemed finally in control, she took a deep breath, and let the words she had ached to utter for years flow from her mouth. "I love you Luke."  
  
Luke's brain was searing with a million emotions at once. Being near her was intoxicating, the way a deep sleep seemed to blow away your hurt. Seeing Hans smile briefly gave him a confident thought to lean on. But the words, the four treacherous words Leia had said, turned him from the confused feelings he harbored, to intense hate. An anger boiled up inside of him. How could she say she loved him, when she couldn't care enough to help him? And that pathetic look on their faces! Did they actually think he wanted to see it? After the pain they had put him through? The only look he ever wanted to see cross their faces was one of pain.  
  
And he knew, by the eager, happy looks on their faces that they expected him to reply the same three words. Han was looking at him, examining him, and Leia, looked like a weak, stressed Dog, begging for a bit of Love. And Han was coming up to him, unsuppressed tears filling his eyes. His mouth opened and closed, as If he didn't know what to say. He expected something. He expected three, tender, loving, needed words. And so Luke spoke three words, but not the three they wanted to hear. "I hate you." And he launched himself at Han, whose face didn't have time to register that Luke, the only brother, and best friend he'd ever had and loved, wanted to kill him.  
  
Leia was dumbfounded. The words 'I Hate You' kept circling around in her brain, and she was too shocked to understand what was happening. Suddenly she heard Han's voice say, "that isn't the Luke I remember." Was it true? Maybe it wasn't Luke! It could easily be a clone...yes a clone. An evil one that was going to kill her. Was going to kill Han..."Han!" Leia screamed. She ran over to him, and hastily tried to pull Luke off. "Han! Han!" She repeated, desperately afraid Luke had succeeded in whatever it was he wanted to do.  
  
Han was shaking Luke off, and attempting to get to his feet. He was nothing short of horrified at the behavior his brother-in-law showed, but instantly was the first to regain his wits. He stood up, and pinned Luke to the ground. And Luke was struggling like nothing Han had ever felt. It was going to take two of them to restrain him, he thought. And Leia, as if reading his mind, was there at his side, weeping, but holding Luke down. She was, however, shaking as bad as Luke was. The look upon her face was one he had only seen once. And had never wanted to see again. At that moment, he hated Luke Skywalker for ever allowing Leia to bear that pain.  
  
"Get the blaster!" Han yelled through clenched teeth. Luke was giving a very good fight, and it didn't seem that anytime soon he would weaken. "No! Han...you can't shoot him!" She cried hysterically. She looked down at him, and let out a cry that was either from he biting her, or him screaming he hated them. "We-need-to-stun-him! Leia! Hurry!" Han yelled. Luke was thrashing hard now, and Han was starting to feel exhaustion fill him. Leia seemed to consider it, and gave one last cry before she jumped up and Ran to a shelf near the shut door. Hastily ripping it open, she rummaged through it until she came upon a small, hidden blaster. She raised it up to see what it was set on, and switched it from kill, to stun. She aimed it at Luke, and despite the heat of the moment, landed a perfect shot on him.  
  
Han let go pf his brothers arms, and slowly, carefully, backed away from him. Leia was at his side once again, crying into his chest. Han put his arms around her, and stroked her hair. "Shhhhh. It is going to be all right. Shhhhh..." He whispered. Great, heaving sobs, threatened to overwhelm her again. "Oh, Han...Han...that's isn't Luke...it can't be my Luke! No...no...no!" She wept. Her arms tightened around Han, and she felt his finger lift up her chin for her eyes to meet his. "I know. It isn't the Luke we knew. We'll get this-this- straightened out, and find out what's going on. I promise..." he said. He looked over at Luke with disgust and pain filled eyes. "We'll make this man pay. Whoever he is."  
  
(WELL, THAT'S ALL OF THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE TO HAVE ANOTHER ON UPDATED ASAP. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. AND PLEASE R&R! PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS=HAPPY AUTHOR, HAPPY AUTHOR= MORE CHAPTERS.) 


	7. Fates Of The Broken Souled

The Disgraced Jedi By: The disgraced Angel Written: March 7, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a layer, I tell you now: you'll only receive lint, on that can't pat any of your bills.  
  
A/N: See? Told you there would be another chapter! This must be the shortest author's note I've ever posted, because I have only one more thing to say: MORE REVIEWS=HAPPY AUTHOR, HAPPY AUTHOR=MORE CHAPTERS!!!!! So please R&R!  
  
Chapter 8: Fates of The Broken Souled  
  
"We can't say a thing about this-to anyone. We ourselves don't even know what is going on, and until we do, I don't want anyone else to know." Leia said. Her voice had regained her normal confidence, and she had also adapted her natural regalness since Han had stunned Luke. She was now pacing the floor in front of the unconscious Luke, deciding what action it was best to take.  
  
"I'm-I'm surprised security hasn't picked up anything yet. We were pretty loud, and just yesterday, control said they would keep an extra eye on the place." Han said, thoughtful. "Well, we've learned the only eyes we can trust, are ours." Leia replied.  
  
Han nodded. He seriously did wonder why nobody had noticed anything, but was glad they hadn't. The last thing he wanted was for Luke- no, not Luke, an imposter, to be all over the news. Just the thought of all that chaos made him cringe.  
  
"Master Han! Mistress Leia!" Threepio shouted, running as much as a droid was capable of, into the room, with Artoo at his wake. "The security has been cut off! So has all the main alarms and power system!" He was waving his arms around wildly, and Artoo was beeping frantically behind him. Leia and Han raised their eyebrows. "That would explain a lot." Han muttered. Leia nodded, and said, "Artoo, do you think you can get everything back on...quietly? And Threepio, can you go see if anything else, unusual, has happened?"  
  
Leia looked on the verge of another breakdown. She was visibly shaking, and her lip was trembling. "Leia? Leia? Is everything alright?" The small voice said. It was coming from the forgotten comlink lying next to her on a desk. She was currently choosing to ignore it. Han, seeing that she wasn't going to reply anytime soon, picked it up and addressed Mon Mothma quietly. "Hmmmm, Leia isn't feeling to er...good at the moment. I don't think," he said, glancing at the sobbing Leia, "she will be able to attend her meetings today." "Is there anything I can do?" Mon Mothma asked, concern in her voice. "No...it's another umm, Luke breakdown." He said quickly. Mon Mothma sighed and replied, "I understand. Well, I hope she gets feeling better. I can fill in her place today, Han. It is not a problem." And ended the transmition.  
  
"It can't be true! It can't!" She screamed, falling against the wall. Artoo's electronic beeps of surprise echoed in her brain, in a distant part. Hans comforting embrace was unfelt; she had gone numb. The lights around her suddenly seemed to bright, and the fast beat of her heart was too unbearably loud. The only thing that seemed to register, oddly, was the outcomes of several tests they had tried the supposed "imposter" Luke on. One of them was a simple tissue skin genetics sample. The sheet of thin paper read: Positive: Luke Skywalker.  
  
A million things were in her brain. She felt overcome with so many emotions. All the sudden she was hurt, and happy, and scared, and afraid at the same time. Her brother was alive, but, he hated them. Somehow, those weren't the words she had hoped for when she had reunited with her brother. How could this be Luke Skywalker at all?  
  
With Leia deeply asleep in the children's room, Han carefully walked down the hall to his own room, where Luke Skywalker was heavily guarded, and asleep.  
  
Han didn't know what he was going to do in a few short hours, when Luke woke up. Luke. It was hard even thinking that man was Luke. How could he be? Han pushed these thoughts out of his mind and focused on the more important matter at hand  
  
Leia was instantly awake, eyes wide, cold with the numb feeling that lit her body: Luke was waking. She threw off her covers, and burst through the door. Down the hall and through her bedroom door, until she came upon a startled Han, and a moaning Luke. Now was the moment of truth.  
  
Han grabbed Leia's Hand, and squeezed it. With his other, he produced a blaster, and gave it to Leia. Just In Case he mouthed. Leia nodded, all she could do with her suddenly dry mouth. There were actually a million things she wanted to say, but was speechless all the sudden, when two piercing, blue eyes, opened with a start.  
  
Luke was struggling against the metal restraints that held him firmly to the bed posts. He didn't bother to glance at Leia and Han, who were quite unsure on what to do. He struggled for a minute more, and then, too tired, he gave up, and fell back against the bed. His head swam in memories since he got here. Now, he was a prisoner of war. Being held by the two people he hated most: His Brother and sister. He started to calm down his heart beat and breathing. What would they do with him? Probably turn him into authorities. He had been sloppy. Absorbed in his own feelings. He had failed. Whatever fate awaited him, he deserved it. But that didn't mean he had to accept it, did it?  
  
Leia was on her knees beside Luke. Blaster forgotten, she was staring at him as though she had never seen him. She absorbed his face expressions, his eyes, and his breathing. Maybe it had been a dream, what he had said. Maybe she had even misheard the I Hate You. Yes, she had misunderstood! How could Luke Skywalker, Hero of the rebellion, father, loving uncle, best friend, say he hated her?! In their worst fights, he had never even yelled at her, let alone declare his hatred for her. How silly she was, to think he had hated her! She felt relieved now, knowing that that must have not been real. All that mattered was that Luke was back, and he was here to stay.  
  
Han looked uneasily at Luke. He was finally looking at Han, and Leia. But he wouldn't speak. Leia was at his side, whispering to him, telling him about Ben, and how they had missed him. Luke didn't seem to be absorbing anything.  
  
"Luke...Luke? I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you so much! And I...I love you Luke. I want you to know that." Leia said. She swiped at her tears, not wanting Luke to see her in such a state. She was about to grab the keys, and unlock Luke. He seemed hungry, and she wasn't going to keep him locked to a bed.  
  
"Leia! No!" Han yelled. He ran towards her, and yanked the key set out of her trembling hands. "What are you doing?" Leia asked, incredulous. "He's dangerous, Leia! Leave him there! You saw what he did to me last time!" Han said, pointing at Luke, who seemed out in space. "He said he hated us! He Tried to Kill Us." Han said. A bucket of cold water felt like it was being thrown on Leia. Luke tired to kill us. He hates us! No...no...no! It couldn't be true! "But it is true, Leia. I do want to kill you." Luke whispered, and let the metal shackles fall onto the floor.  
  
Okay, sorry I had to leave you at ANOTHER cliff hanger, but, why else would you read my story? Please, review! I'll write more, if you review more! It's a win-win situation! 


	8. Rape Of The Soul

The Disgraced Jedi  
  
By: The Disgraced Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Again, all characters belong to George Lucas. I only stole his characters for an evil soap opera to entertain myself. And if you sue me, you'll make no profit, unless you live in a world where cream filled donuts are the currency.  
  
A/N: I kept my promise and wrote a few more chapters. I will keep updating weekly, as this story is far from over. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Chapter 8: Family "Issues"  
  
Hate is rape of the soul. Leia's head was screaming a million things at once. Her body was shaking, and suddenly, she found herself quoting a sentence from a childhood book. 'Hate is Rape of the Soul' and now, Leia felt as if all she had ever given, all the love and trust, had been thrown at her, and with a 200-pound weight attached to it.  
  
Han couldn't believe what he was hearing. And judging by Leia's pained facial expression neither did she. They both just stood there, as if frozen in place, while Luke sat up, and faced them with a grim, yet unmistakable grin.  
  
"L-Luke?" Leia gasped. "Luke?" Han said, wishing he could shake his old friend back. Luke kept smiling. His face was however, cunning, calculating, and dangerous. Han didn't want to remind himself of the fact that this Luke was also fully refreshed and unchained. And in the same room with them.  
  
He could act. He could even act like all this was a joke, or their imagination. He could probably erase their memories if need be. The choices were all at his disposal. Everything he needed to do, he could. But a small factor kept him at bay. If he destroyed them, getting his son would be impossible. But when did he all the sudden care for Ben? All these things rushed in Luke's mind as he felt his fake smile freeze on his pallid face. His eyes were the only things that seemed to work; they focused on Leia, with her silent, pained expression, and them Han, who looked tired, and on the verge of blowing up. He wanted to kill them. To increase those hurtful woes. But patience would earn him his son. One thing he learned with C.O.T.E, was the virtue of patience. He would act. And then when they least expected it, strike the blow that would cripple the New Republic. And this time, he wouldn't fail.  
  
Luke tried to find the old Luke again. It was buried in years of anguish and pain, and depression. It was tattered and weak, but still alive in him. Luke Skywalker decided to bring out the old him one last time, in hopes of finally destroying that weak part of him forever.  
  
It was like being in hyperspace. Old emotions, new feelings, and the worst bout of pain came flooding to his brain, overpowering him. His mind was going a million miles an hour; He was choking, his brain was shutting down, and his heart was failing. All his body was out of control. Things rushed in front of his eyes, times and places, memories he had long forgotten. Friends that were dead, and mentors that were with him only in spirit. He let out a cry that was sharp and mournful. He suddenly fell to his knees, his weeping overcoming him. How could he do this to Han? To Leia! He deserved to die! Nothing could heal their pain! His hands flew to his hair, and he began tearing at it, tugging, and pulling. *I am the scum of the World* his head cried. And a little part of him, neatly tucked away for now, thought * Maybe it was not my best idea to bring the old me out* But now, it was too late. Ashamed and broken, Luke whispered hoarsely, "Just kill me Leia, I don't deserve to live anymore."  
  
"Luke!" Leia cried. She watched horrified as she felt Luke's breathing stop, and his heart give way. An inner struggle seemed to be going on inside of him, and it seemed his bodies way of dealing with it was to shut down.  
  
"Luke...buddy? You in there?" Han muttered, as he gently shook Luke. Leia was crying silently at his side, stroking his hair. The ten minutes since he has passed out seemed like 10 hours. Leia felt as if her own heart were giving way. And she knew Han could relate. "I can feel the inner conflict inside him, Han...I don't...think that he is dangerous to us." She whispered. She turned her face to Han's weary one. "Somehow, I don't either. He needs help. Our help." Han said, nodding at her. "When he gets up, we'll figure all this out. This is Luke we're talking about...we owe it to him to keep him alive." Leia said. She felt as if the time since Luke announced his presence had taken its toll of years instead of the few hours it took for their lives to change. "Is it just me, or did you notice how many life debts this guy seems to owe me?" Han joked. His laugh made things feel a little better. And maybe it was just Leia's bagged eyes, but it even seemed to put a slight smile on her brother's face.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Leia...Leia...." Luke whispered. His eyes were blurry, and his room was pitch black. * A light * He thought. But his muscles were too tired and too weak to move. * The Force * But that part of him seemed too remote and timid to come forward. * And *, he thought, * wouldn't you know it, Leia and Han can't hear me, and my vocal cords have just taken a vacation. * "Leia? Han?" Luke croaked. His throat ached. What had happened to him? He searched his head for recent memories. Thoughts of Leia tear streaked face crying out to him surfaced, and Han's unmistakable surprise and hurt came, too. Why were they upset? Me he thought. * I did it* If he could have yelled, he would have. He was a horrible, evil creature! Worse than his father, the emperor! His loved ones! He damned them... *But they damned you! * His head screamed. Did they? His dark side was resurfacing...another memory came...their faced contorted with hate, Han hitting him! *They hate you, remember? You came here to get revenge...I can help you...only your anger, and hate can help you succeed in ridding the galaxy of the true criminals! * Luke shook his head, and effort that took tremendous strength. *Where have I heard that before? * Luke ignored the answer, and tried to think happy thoughts to rid himself of the voice, a technique, however juvenile, worked, for the time being. Soon, Luke felt the unauthorized anger leave him, and settled his face down further is his pillow. * I need to remember how I got this way * Luke thought. His head was aching, and his heart felt weak. He'd all but murdered his family. What had become of this Disgraced Jedi?  
  
"Luke is up...should we go and see him?" Leia asked timidly. She and Han were sitting on the balcony, washed in the cool night, and bathing in the spectacular light display that couroscant was most famous for. "Yes. Yes lets go now." Han said, determined to face his brother-in-law and whatever he had in store for them. "Alright. And this time, no blasters. I have enough Jedi training to stop him if he tries to..." She said. Leia felt some of her recent confidence fade away. But, it was now or never. She got up, took her husbands hand, and led the way to Luke's room.  
  
*They're coming * Luke thought. *How can I face them after what I just did? I let the dark side rule me! * He was frantic. * What if they hate me? Or they don't trust me? * He wanted to scream. *Then act. Act like you don't want to kill them. That's the plan * Luke shook his head. * What plan? I don't want to kill them! ...Or did I? * Luke was feeling more confused than ever, having to hear the darkness inside him duke it out with his light side. Would the inner battle never end? He felt like screaming, but such wouldn't be wise at the time. For Leia and Han had just opened the door.  
  
Leia felt the emotions arise in him. But these were very different from the ones she felt earlier. Now, he felt shame, the deepest he had ever felt, sadness, and strangely, detachment. He was laying on his back, his eyes glowing with untold pain in the dark.  
  
"Luke? Its us." Leia said. Of course he knew who it was. How could he not? "Leia?" A voice croaked. It was hoarse and pathetic, and wavered like a flag whipping in the wind. "Han?" It said. It was crying out, sad and stupidly. Luke was crying. Hard. And suddenly, instead of the usual confusion and racing thoughts she felt, Leia only felt sadness. For within this crying, broken man was another demon, waiting for the right moment to unveil itself. But this demon was her brother. Leia ran forward and threw herself on her brother. Han timidly stepped forward, and embraced the two.  
  
"Leia...I'm so sorry. I should go...leave me! You don't deserve to have such a foolish, evil brother! I hated you...don't you understand!" Luke screamed. They still loved him. Still wanted to help. Why couldn't they just leave him to die? He wished he could be redeemed maybe, like his father, but that part of him seemed to have consumed most of his good side. Didn't they understand just how dangerous he was?  
  
"Luke, we'll go on loving and caring about you no matter what! We just need you to tell us exactly what happened." Leia said. Never had it hurt so much to be strong. Her brother wasn't himself anymore. When Alderaan had been destroyed, a part of her was lost and dead. But now her brother was destroyed, and it felt as if half of her was missing. "Leia...Han...you don't understand. I came here to kill you! I loved you and...and the dark side...Oh, Leia, please don't keep me here! The dark side is growing stronger. It has me now. The Luke you knew is gone."  
  
"Luke...ol' buddy. Listen. What happened? You can tell us. We can help." Han said. He looked at Luke, who was fighting the urge to cry, or get angry, and felt like shit. "When I left, I left you guys and Ben because of the dark side. It was growing. I don't know how. But I knew that once it had gotten me, I was done for. So I vowed to...to die." Luke took a shuddering breath. * Don't tell them you fool! * His mind screamed. Luke's vocal cords felt like mush. He tried to keep going. "And I...didn't. Something stopped me." He turned to Leia. She was biting her Lip, and blinking back tears. Luke wanted to touch her face, to comfort her. But he was too ashamed to do more than look at her. "You two. Your memory stopped me. I didn't die. I went to go and hide. I found a place. Then...one day....I felt it...the dark side. And..." He couldn't go on. "Luke...please." Leia said. She was tearing at a piece of paper, ripping it into little strips. * That's what I did to her heart * Luke thought. He continued. "So I thought about...stuff. I don't know why...or where it came from. But all the sudden I had hated you. I don't know why...because you Leia, Han, and the kids, mean more to me than anything! You have to know that! And so to end my pain, I came here, on a mission, to...to..." He turned his head. It was bowed. Just thinking of it made him cringe. He couldn't claim being crazy either. It was the dark side. He was evil. And now, he couldn't even face himself.  
  
Leia and Han were crying. And hating themselves for it. Luke was sobbing, too. "Luke! It doesn't matter about that anymore! I love you, and now that you're back, I don't care what you felt. Its called unconditional love. And I love you. Han and me won't let you hurt any one or yourself. Ever." Leia cried. She stood up, and embraced Luke. She turned his head to face her, and he cringed. "I love you too, Leia." He whispered, and hugged her back. Then he fell back, crying. He hugged Han, and felt relieved. * They don't hate me! * His head screamed. Luke felt at peace, for the time being.  
  
There were many things on his mind. Luke was going to have to figure out what to say and do to C.O.T.E, and what to tell the New Republic on his return. Then there was also the matter of seeing Ben...Ben, his son. And lastly, on the threat of the Dark Side. And that was the scariest thing he could think of. Because the rise of it was very connected to something he knew. Something that was oh so familiar to him. Luke was afraid. Because that only too familiar feeling was the one he felt when around his father and the emperor. And he knew that feeling like the back of his hand. * The Emperor and Darth Vader couldn't have returned! * His mind screamed. But the little darkness inside him laughed. * They have returned, Luke. And soon, you will be returning to the your old ways, and be serving the true master of the galaxy! *  
  
A/N: So, what did ya think? Any comments, appraises, and flames welcome! Please review! I promise to have another chapter up in a week or so if you do! 


	9. Despair In Ennui, Death in detachment

The Disgraced Jedi By: The disgraced Angel Written: March 16 and 17, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a layer, I tell you now: you'll only receive lint, on that can't pat any of your bills.  
  
A/N: Sorry It has been so long since I have updated...I haven't been having too much luck with internet, and my life has been quite chaotic for the past few weeks. But anyway, I hope to keep updating weekly, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter Nine: Return from Ennui  
  
(Used as a synonym for nothingness.)

Dedicated To all who have waited this long to read my story, I love you guys, may the force be with you as u read this fanfic!"This is quite a turn of events..." The raspy voice said. An ancient cloaked man sat staring safe in his throne room at the climactic battle taking place outside the newly constructed space station. His now loyal apprentice stood at his side, his mind currently on the fire aimed at a New Republic Battle command station. Little did Master and apprentice know that in a few minutes, the Rebel's Pride would become engulfed in an explosion, and become nothing more than a trillion atoms scattered across space. And with that, the battle would abruptly end. "Yes, my master," The apprentice's voice drawled. "Things are changing to our favor. The rebels can have no hope of defeating the now operational Death Star." The Emperor nodded. "Soon the Empire will be the supreme power in the galaxy, and the Republic will be destroyed once again. It is as I have foreseen. All is going as I have planned." He settled himself deeper in the black throne, silently plotting away his next move. Since his rebirth, the tides certainly were turning in the galaxy. And since his apprentice's rebirth, all those tides had turned in favor of the new empire. Ah, The Emperor thought, With C.O.T.E's support and this Death Star, I'll have the Skywalkers and The New Republic very soon. And this time, everything will go as I have planned.  
  
Luke sat staring out of Leia's dining room window. He was suffering from extreme boredom, and was very restless, having not been outside her and Han's home in a month. Today was the day that Ben and the kids were suppost to come home, but due to the recent rise of Imperial threat, Leia deemed it not safe for them to return. And so they stayed with Winter, so many light- years from Luke's waiting arms.  
  
Luke watched enviously as a fleet of X-wings flew into space, their battle ship in the lead. "What I wouldn't give to be up there fighting the Empire." Luke sighed, turning hi face away from the window. Ever since he formally renounced his alliance with C.O.T.E, his thoughts had been set on rejoining the New Republic Navy, and fighting the rising Empire. But seeing as only Han and Leia knew of his existence, that dream was eliminated. Sad and bored, Luke decided to go and practice his Jedi meditating ability, the only Jedi skill he permitted himself to do. He never wanted to repeat his fall to the dark side. Luke shivered at the thought of himself Turing back.  
  
Deep in a trance, his mind peaceful and focused, Luke felt around for his young son's presence. He could sense Jania and Jacen playing around with toy starships, but Ben was nowhere to be found. Winter, their guardian, was nervously staring into the radar's screen, panic and horror finally filling her thoughts. Luke grew worried and tried to sense the disturbance. It was not long before he found Ben playing with a Wamptha Lizard outside, not too far from a hidden Imperial AT-AT. Luke felt his chest tighten as the robot spotted the young child. Winter rushed outside, blaster in hand. She fired at the Robot and hit it, just as it fired on Ben. Winter screamed. Luke felt his heart stop and everything else freeze around him. Ben! he screamed. His heart felt like lead, his mind like mud. Luke's scream pierced the silence that followed Winter, Jania, and Jacen's deaths, and His only son's demise.  
  
Leia was hysterical, screaming and crying on the board room's floor. The high member's of the New Republic sat stunned at her highly surprising behavior. "Leia!?" Han cried, shaking his wife. Wedge Antilles, just back from his fight against the an Imperial Star Destroyer, came over to her and tried to also make sense of what was going on. "Leia! What is wrong!? Leia?" Han said. He turned her over, and helped her sit up. She looked horror-stricken, her very appearance that of depressed death. "The children! Jania! and...Jacen!" She screamed, "Anakin... Ben...no...no..." She cried, and buried her face in her arms. Han froze. It can't be Han thought. We made sure they were safe. Our kids are safe. Winter wouldn't let anything happen. But Leia's grief stricken face showed no lies. "Han, get a hold of Winter. Wedge, help me take Princess Leia back to her quarters." The in charge voice of Mon Mothma said.  
  
It felt more liberating and intoxicating, this new freedoms he had acquired through rebirth, than any power or ability he had ever gained. Darth Vader, free from his sinister armor, stood on the bridge of his new Star Destroyer, surveying his crew, happy to once again be alive.  
  
How odd indeed this is...I can't recall the last time I stood gazing at the stars...looking at the plants I will soon conquer. It is a new feeling altogether. he mused.  
  
As cruel as life was to him, death was even crueler. He was given a very shocking surprise when the force deemed that he and his master were to return to life. A rebirth like no other, Darth Vader and the Emperor reunited, more powerful, and more vengeful than before. Instantly, the were as their original form, except Vader no longer required life support. And slowly over the course of four years the two gained power, and began building the 3rd and last death star. And now, the galaxy was at their fingertips.  
  
Darth Vader entered his private chambers, and had decided to check up on some of his spies in Imperial City. Their current assignemts were to find out all they could on the Skywalker children. Luke consumed most of his thoughts, and Leia and her children, too. Once he returned to life, a newly hired spy informed him that Luke Skywalker had died, and Leia had three hidden children with none other than scoundrel Han Solo. Luke's only son had been left with Leia, and where they were at, nobody could tell. At first, Vader refused to accept Luke's death. Despite his word to Emperor Palpatine, he carried a fatherly torch for his son, and wanted to seek him out for other purposes than his training and revenge. But slowly over the years, Vader had come to accept Luke's departure, and set his sights to Luke's son, and Leia and her children.  
  
All that remained of the hidden protected house was ashes and sorrow. Shrouded in smoke, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Solo, and Han Solo made their way to the empty base that recently hid their children. Luke could feel their cries and pain, and it stabbed most physically at his heart. Luke had never even gotten to say goodbye to his young one, and felt much like he did when Mara Jade had died. He wanted to collapse on this spot, curl up, and wait to die. Because in his overtaxed heart, there was nothing to keep him alive anymore.  
  
Han was having difficulty keeping himself and Leia from falling to the ashen ground. Tears enough were not good representation for the agony they felt. The air all around them radiated the final struggle the children had gone through. Leia felt her legs collapse beneath her when she saw under a fallen rock, a holo-projector with a recording of Jania's. Leia clutched it to her heart, and buried her face in Han's chest. Han felt immune to her cries, her touch, her agony. He was lost in his own world of misery and nothingness. Like Luke, he was trapped in an infinite ennui of pain.  
  
The funerals were short, simple, and sad. They took place a week after their visit to the secret base. During most of the service, The three parents were very much dead themselves, feeling their children's gone ness, that in essence they become part of, too. When it was over, Luke stumbled back to his room, and once again shut himself away from the world. Han stayed in the falcon, obsessively fixing and re-fixing broken parts, while Leia overworked herself and stopped thinking of anything else. Though the children's spirit's lived on inside of the adults, they were the only things that kept the three alive, for Luke, Leia, and Han, felt very much dead to the galaxy.  
  
4 months Later  
  
"Hey kid," Han said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. "Ya Han?" Luke asked, sipping his glass of Lando's famous hot chocolate and watching some old Holo's of their "rebel" days. They were both seated in front of a large holo-projector, currently watching Luke, Biggs, Han, Chewbacca, and Wedge laugh and carve their names into a wall at Yavin 4. Luke could have laughed just then, listening to his teenager self tell the wild story that led to His meeting Han and Leia and Obi-Wan. How very green he had been. "What do you think Leia would say if she was watching this?" Luke grinned, a very rare thing for him. They had the volume so loud, that he had trouble hearing Han's laugh and remark. "I still kind of miss those days, ya know? At least then, I knew who I was fighting...now, damn, there has to be at least 3 subdivisions of the original empire. How did it ever get this complicated?" Han sighed. Luke nodded. He remembered his encounter with the Emperor at the end of the war, and he remembered his father's death. What he wouldn't do to bring his father back, so that he could re-instruct Luke on the true ways of the force. Luke had become so lost, he didn't know right from dark, and had stopped using the force. It felt as though a part of him were missing. If only Anikan were here to teach him. If only he thought. "Ya, Han. Those were the easy days. Sometimes I do kind of wish I was a rebel again, too." They continued watching in silence, both lost in bittersweet memories of the old days. Suddenly, the Holo-projector shut off, and Leia stood behind them, her face pale and strained. "I'm so glad you two miss being rebels." She commented. "Because it looks like we are about to play that role again." She bowed her head. Han was speechless. "I- I didn't hear you come in." She faced him, her eyes wide and alive. "No one would at the volume you had this thing." Leia said wryly. "Leia..." Luke said, sensing that something was terribly wrong again. "What's wrong? What do you mean?" Leia stood up, and began pacing the floor. Luke noted that she had a determined stride, and a new glow in her eyes. Luke grabbed the china pitcher of coco, about to poor he and Han some more, when Leia said, in that matter-a-fact voice she had, "The Empire has built a new Death Star, and they have enileated nearly all of our military bases. And just recently, a new Emperor has taken the throne, and deemed The Empire once again the supreme power in the universe. The people in this palace are all the member's of the New Republic left. Almost all other New Republic planets have joined the Empire again." Luke felt the breath escape him, and let the china shatter on the floor. 


	10. Back to the rebel BASEics

The Disgraced Jedi By: The disgraced Angel Written: March 16 and 17, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a layer, I tell you now: you'll only receive lint, on that can't pat any of your bills.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter...there is more Drama and Surprises in store for this fanfic! Also, please review! Reviews make the world go round', at least at fanfiction.net they do. And thanks for reading! So without further ado:  
  
Chapter 10: Back To the Rebel BASEics  
  
"Look Luke, this is real tight security now, so STAY INSIDE. Under know circumstances are you to make contact with anyone but me and Leia." Han said seriously. He stood between Luke and the outside hall. Luke gave him a curt nod. "Luke..." Han said, understanding his friends frustration. "It's for your safety." Luke snorted. Han raised his hands up, a Han sign that clearly said "It wasn't my idea." Luke smiled, and nodded. He would stay inside, not fight against the people terrorizing his friends and family, but he would not "lay low" and be a good little rebel. No, he had his own ideas. And as he waved to Han and shut the door, he began thinking of all the things he could do to get where he needed to go.  
  
Leia looked around the small table tensely, very much aware of the threat they were facing. The new government had faced many trials, many terrorists, but never an organized rebellion more than twice the size of the original Empire. It was unheard of. It seemed unreal. How could they have overlooked such a looming threat?  
  
"I call this meeting to order." The strong voice of Mon Mothma said. She sat at the head of the circular table, looking around her at the other high members of the New Republic. "We are here today to discuss the rising threat of this new band of Rebels, the Empire Reborn." Many of the members shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "President, I would hardly call them a "band of rebels." That title would suite us better compared to them." Said a Mon Calamari sitting near Leia. Many of the senators and councilmember's began muttering, and Leia called for silence. "We understand the threat facing us, but the problem is what to do about it." She held us a pointer, and had a projection screen set up. Once activated, a large diagram and a page of statistics appeared on the screen. "As you can see, they are certainly armed, with what Bothan spies say is the equivalent of the original Death Star." Gasps were heard around the room, followed by panicked muttering. Leia patiently waited until the room was once more silenced, and continued. "The Empire Reborn, as they are called, also have attained thousands of military ships, many of which are star destroyers, and they also have a military whose number is 19 times the size of the New Republics." Outraged at this new information, several councilmember's burst into angry responses, and began questioning Leia. "Why did we not know any of this before? Surely it took many years to acquire that sort of army!" A female Bothan cried. "What do they want? I assume they want war, Princess? And what then?" Finally President Mon Mothma stood up most regally, and addressed her outraged friends. "We believe that this mass number of rebels have formed secretly and in different places in the Imperial sector over the course of 4 or 5 years, and have very recently joined forces. And," she added, disgust and pain dripping from her voice, "They have crowned a new leader. The Empire has a New Emperor, and this new Emperor wants exactly what the old one wanted: Power. And he will not rest until we are gone, and the Empire reigns again."  
  
Han and Leia had told him that "Luke" was not to leave the house, but they did not specify that Luke's new identity Chip had to stay inside.  
  
Luke looked into the mirror at his black hair, and his newly grown "Instant Moustache". He was currently debating over giving himself a unibrow, and decided against it. He almost laughed at what a new hair color and a change of clothes to do for you. With one last glance, Luke/Chip casually strolled out of the apartment, and headed for the nearest x-wing garage. Luke grinned. I hope this works...  
  
Han set the drinks in front of Leia, who was collapsed on a couch, looking more tired and stressed than he had seen her in years. "Thanks, Han. I need something to wake me up." She muttered. Han watched her sip on the Correllian Coffee, as his mind was racing. Was Leia serious? A new base? Han shook his head. That was too drastic. No threat could drive them from Courascant...could it? "Leia...what do you mean about this new base?" Han asked, concern written in his eyes. Leia set her mug down, and looking slightly refreshed, explained. "We are secretly starting to build a military base on the planet Kuaral. Mon Mothma is almost certain that we will be invaded, and that this city will be taken over." Han shook his head. He felt dazed. Could the Empire be that strong so fast? Leia frowned. "I know, it feels like our "rebel" days, doesn't it? How ironic...we are going back to the basics, back to being rebels fighting for a just government." Han nodded. He patted his wife's hand and kissed her cheek. "I know, Leia. When will the cycle end, huh?" She nodded and sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "Somehow it doesn't surprise me. Yet somehow it does. Who is the new Emperor, and how did he do it?" Han looked puzzled. "I mean, how did he bring the Empire back? How did he recreate the Death Star?" She shivered. "Well, at least we know who we are fighting again..." Han said. Leia nodded, and leaned against Han. Suddenly pictures of her first and last visit to the Death Star flashed in her mind. She could feel the pain resurface as she mentally watched Alderran explode. I won' let that happen again. Our government is to protect the people, at all costs. That is why we are leaving. TO avoid war.  
  
The guard who was unfortunate enough to have the night shift looked around uneasily. Though nothing but empty X-wings where in the garage, he could almost sense someone else there. But after a final scan of the area, he dismissed the thought, and quietly dragged himself back to his post. An hour passed with nothing eventful, and suddenly, the guard started to fall into slumber. Luke, patient as ever, waited under an X-wing until the man's snoring could be easily heard, and then crept out into the X-Wing. Before the guard could so much as gab a comlink, Luke was overriding the access code, and speeding out the open door. He was gone in an instant, caught only for a second on a hidden security camera.  
  
The hidden headquarters location was practically branded into Luke's mind. Through years of reporting there after every mission, he knew every detail, every code of it more than he knew anything else. It felt strange, yet somehow right as Luke gently set the X-wing down in an abandon storage unit, hidden from onlooker's view.  
  
Luke stepped cautiously up to the main entrance, which was in- inconveniently located in the side of a steep cliff with no footholds or anything. Luke had always used the force to levitate himself up there, but in recent times, he felt uncomfortable using the force. But since there was no quicker route, he slowly summed the force, let it channel through him, and began floating to the top.  
  
This is defiantly strange Luke thought. He was standing inside the building, which was completely empty, and nearly devoid of life. Surley a few months can't make this happen He thought. He began stepping over broken pieces of machinery, computers, and droids. Slowly, he made his way up the floors, eventually finding nothing but abandoned posts and possessions. Once he was back at the lobby, he was very sure that the place was lifeless. Disappointed, yet strangely relieved, too, he began to leave the Base premises. But as he passed down the slick tile floor, he felt a bone chilling realization fill him. In this base, there were 9 levels below the Lobby. Though he never explored them before, he knew the lift that took you there was right near the Mess Hall. Despite his brains protests, his curiosity won. What was down there that gave him Goosebumps like this? He knew it was a living being, but as to who, he could only guess. The only question is, do I stay or do go?  
  
"I don't know sir, I just know that we have one available picture of him, sir." Motty the guard explained. He was fidgeting in a chair behind the desk of Gen. Wedge Antilles, who was proudly in charge of the X-wings the New Republic owned. "We need all the X-Wings we have what with all the fighting coming up." Wedge muttered to himself. He looked up suddenly, and sternly faced the guard. "I want that photo son. Your job hangs in the balance." The guard swallowed nervously, and stood up. "Yes sir. I'll have the techies scan it and I'll bring it by as soon as it's ready, sir." General Wedge Antilles nodded. "Good. I'm going to get that ship back."  
  
Han collapsed exhaustedly next to Leia. She was so asleep that she did not even feel the loud thump on the bed. Han looked over affectionately at his wife. "I love you." He said, and kissed her forehead.  
  
For a few minutes he lay in bed thinking of the surprise today had brought. Flipping through random events, he began to notice Luke's absence. He sighed, and realized he hadn't seen Luke all day. Great he thought. The kid's in trouble again. Han was too tired to get out of bed. I'll just look for him in the morning. I'll bet he's just wondering around the apartment, maybe eating or something... Han felt his mind shut down for the night, and slowly he relaxed into sleep.  
  
His dreams were set on Leia, Chewie, Luke, and him at the rebel base. It was a good dream, where Chewie started to become obsessive with cleaning the falcon (as if that would ever happen) and Luke fell in love with chocolate cake and decorated the X-Wings with peace signs made of chocolate frosting, and Leia was wearing that really revealing costume Jaba the Hutt made her wear. Ah, good dreams, for once. Han welcomed them. But unfortunately, the good thoughts were interrupted by a very loud and annoying beep. Shut Up! Han thought. Where is that coming from? Leia? Is that you snoring??? Han thought. Han, too groggy to open his eyes, started groping around for the chrono. Maybe it's alarm was going off..."Han. Han! Wake up. We have to go meet Wedge down at his office. Han!" Leia shook her husband awake. She was whishing there was large tub of water she could throw on him. But, she had to improvise. "Han, if you do not get up, I'll ear it." Han stirred. Leia sighed and reached forward and grabbed his ear. Gently she began tugging on it, until finally he opened his eyes. "Han, we have to go. It is urgent." Han knew that look. That serious, drawn, thin lipped smile, face. This must be bad. Han got up, and hastily threw on his clothes, mentally preparing for the worst.  
  
Leia and Han took a seat in the comfortable chairs that furnished Wedge's Office. There was no need to gaze at the awards and decorations that filled the room; Han and Leia had visited too many times and read them all. So they sat bored, until Wedge Antilles returned solemly with President Mon Mothma, and Admiral Ackbar. He looked immensely sorry when he entered, and the other two looked very incomfortable. Leia and Han greeted them, and waited until they sat down to ask questions.  
  
"I am very sorry to disturb all of you at such an hour, however, a recent, er...event has come up, and I need to address it here." Wedge said. He did not make eye contact with anyone, he just merely looked down at the glossy white paper he was holding.  
  
"Late last night some unknown character snuck into the X-Wing garage and stole an X-Wing."  
  
Han raised his eyesbrows. "Um, Wedge...I understand that X-Wing thefts are very important," Han said, irritated, "but why did you need to call us here?" Wedge's face grew hot, and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Taking a deep breath, he said, "We have a picture Han, of the person who did it. When we scanned the data files on any links to this person through looks and a digital DNA sample, and one came up." Wedge looked at Leia. "And who is it, General Antilles?" Admiral Ackbar asked. Wedge turned the white sheet of paper over, and revealed a picture with tiny words printed under it. "I'm sorry Princess Leia...Han. But this person was none other than Luke Skywalker himself."  
  
Luke stepped into the damp and cold lift. Already subconsciously sensing what he would find, he nervously pressed the "1" button, and waited while the lift lowered itself. As soon as the double doors opened, Luke knew he would find nothing there. Dreading it and anticipating it at the same time, he stepped back into the lift, and pressed the "9" button. As the agonizingly slow lift continued further down, Luke began to know what he was about to meet. He should have been pressing the "0" button as quickly as he could, but somehow it was too, late. Luke began relaxing as the lift bounced and creaked. He wasn't able to relax for very long. Within seconds, the cold metal box opened it's doors. Luke stepped out slowly, watching carefully for any sign of movement. He moved forward, and felt like running back into the lift as it began closing. Despite the fact that there was a lift to take him back up when he wanted, Luke felt very stuck. Making an effort to begin walking, Luke slowly trekked down the long narrow hallway, where he knew he was to meet someone.  
  
His steps echoed oddly against the cold metal floor. Luke supposed this room was meant for small secret or personal groups to hold meetings. As far as Luke could tell, there was only one room in the entire bottommost floor. It did seem quite odd, but then again, it didn't. At least I don't have to stumble around blindly Luke thought. He came up to the large imposing door, and decided to knock. He knocked four two times before suddenly, he knew he wasn't alone. "Hello Chip Donnel. I'm so pleased that you are back among our ranks now."  
  
A/N: I hoped it was a good read. I'll try and post as often as I can! And if you are reading this...Please review! May the force be with you! 


	11. Disturbance of Fatal Fate

The Disgraced Jedi By: The disgraced Angel Written: March 19 and 20, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a layer, I tell you now: you'll only receive lint, on that can't pat any of your bills.  
  
A/N: Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! They inspired me to get off my lazy starburst obsessed butt and start this chapter! Hope u like, this is gonna be a long one...................................................................................................  
  
Dedicated to: Princess-Kinky & Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane & Orinoco Flow (Brittany) (Thanks u guys! You made me smile!)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Disturbance Of Fatal Fate

* * *

Lord Darth Vader paced the bridge, scrutinizing the crew, checking for the minor errors he would "dismiss" his crew for. His thoughts were centered mainly on, however, Courascant, the planet He and his Master would be soon residing on.  
  
He remembered the Imperial palace, the lush gardens, the lights, the sounds, and the excitement. Before, due to his nuisance medical condition, he had never experienced the full effect all those things could have on one.  
  
How he despised staying on a ship with bland recycled air, and the food! Flavorless, He thought. Now that he could actually eat regular food, he wanted it to be flavorful...He sighed, and continued thinking...When the attack on the rebels is done, he thought, I shall find Leia and begin training her...she did not accept me when I was in armor, but maybe like this, I can better convert her...It is a pity, he thought, that her and Luke's children perished. The little one, Ben as I think he was called, would have made a fine apprentice..........  
  
Vader made his way back to his private chambers, when suddenly an admiral confronted him, terror in his eyes. "What is it?" Vader asked, very annoyed that he was being interrupted. "L-Lord Vader, The Em-emperor wishes for you to-to contact him immediately." The man swallowed hard, and focused on the floor. Vader took notice of how his crew were even more fearful of him, despite the armor. Fear is good, though. It powers the galaxy He thought. Snapping back from his thoughts, he nodded at the Admiral. "You may go." The Admiral did not need to be told twice, and quickly walked as fast as he could from Lord Vader.

* * *

Member's in the room gaped at Wedge Antilles, at this point believing him to be insane. Before Han or Leia could so much as counter that declaration, Mon Mothma stood up and hotly addressed the Rouge Squadron Leader. "General Antilles, I am sure you are already aware of this, but Luke Skywalker has been deceased for four years! And, whatever kind of prank or misunderstanding this is, it is incorrect." Her eyes bore into Wedge's. Anger radiated from nearly everyone in the room except Han, Leia, and Wedge. Leia was aghast at how they could have found out. The bomb had to drop sometime Han thought wearily. "President, I mean no disrespect, but I have the Picture and the results right here. These tests do not lie." Wedge said, sadness evident in his voice. He glanced at Leia and mouthed, I'm sorry.  
  
Leia opened her mouth to speak, but Admiral Ackbar beat her to it. "General, Luke was proven dead. The evidence is all here. Those tests could have been tampered with. Or a computer mistake could have caused that error. It is very unnecessary for us to bring up such a painful topic. Leia and Han themselves practically witnessed his passing." Wedge nodded, and looked at Leia and Han. "I am sorry...I just, seeing his face and all these things...it was enough to freak anyone out. Maybe a small part of me hoped my old buddy was still alive." He said, the pain and sorrow he felt obvious in his voice. He bowed his head, and let the picture turn over.  
  
"Don't apologize, Wedge. I believe that is for me to do." Leia muttered. Everyone looked at her, puzzled. "Leia, you don't have to say anything. The case is closed." Han murmured. He looked into her ashamed eyes, and felt all his tiredness leave him. "I shouldn't have hid it this long. They have got to know. It is not my secret to keep." She whispered. Everyone's eyebrows were raised at her whispering. "It isn't a crime to keep him secret. It is for his safety." Han said, his eyes pleading for her. How could he keep Luke safe and out of trouble, if everyone knew, and shamed him for his actions.  
  
"It is a conspiracy against the New Republic." She said. "They'll understand. They love Luke." But Leia didn't sound so convinced herself. What if they find out about his dealings with the empire! She thought. But it was too late to cover it up. Turing to her friends and collogues, her voice shaking, she said, "Wedge is very correct. Luke Skywalker is alive, and currently residing in our home."

* * *

"You seem so different, Chip." Adowen, current leader of C.O.T.E said. He and Luke were sitting in a chilled office, discussing Luke's long absence. For once, he was glad he was being addressed as the only name they knew him by, Chip Donnel.  
  
Luke could feel himself sweating, his eyes race toward the doors that led to closets and storage, his hand fiddle with a useless scrap piece of loose metal. "It has been awhile...friend." He swallowed.  
  
Normally he would never have been frightened of the Chiss Swordsman. But that was when he was a powerful Jedi, and not a force scared broken man. He was defenseless. Oh stars, why did I come back. He thought.  
  
"A while indeed. We have missed you." The Chiss smiled, and embraced Luke. "Is everything alright?" He asked, concern in his voice. Luke cleared his throat and pulled away. "Yes...I was just...surprised to find the base empty. Where is everyone?" Adowen's smile grew bigger. "We have allied ourselves with the true Empire. Now the fight begins..." Luke's throat went dry. "The Empire?" The Chiss shook his head. "I am surprised you of all people haven't heard. The Emperor has returned." Of course Luke knew this...Leia had told him. But it surprised Luke to hear that the alliance came about so quick...The Chiss nodded, and began to explain things clearer, and with relish. Stay Calm. Try and be evil again...Concentrate! Luke thought frantically. He put on a fake smile. "Wonderful." He said thickly. "But that is not the best part." The Chiss continued. "They have constructed a new Death Star." Luke nodded, and tried to express happiness and excitement. Adowen nodded, and took a deep breath. In an awed voice he said, "And The Emperor has put his new apprentice in control. The rebels do not stand a chance." Any courage and ploy he had worked up was instantly gone. APPRENTICE! His mind screamed. Could a new emperor have found yet another force sensitive crony? It was De'je'vu...It was another evil Vader And Palpatine match..."Chip." Luke felt like passing out. How could so much happen? How could he have missed it! The one consonance Luke had was that at least they did not know he truly was. They knew him as Chip, the Jedi outcast that had supported the Empire. They knew he was an ex-ex-rebel, and that he had fought Vader once. But they did not know he was Luke Skywalker. Luke intended to keep it that way.  
  
"Our new base is aboard the Star Destroyer Vanquisher. I have been waiting for you, Chip. We now serve the Emperor." He saluted to the Emperor, and gestured for Luke to do the same. What am I getting myself into!? He thought. Adowen turned to him, and gazed at him fondly. "You were a great leader to us, Chip. You helped us bring the Mighty Empire where it is today. We would be honored if you would rejoin our ranks at the Vanquisher, and become commander. Will you?" The proposal felt like a death sentence. How could he have been so destructive! I'm a member of the New Republic! Not a to be commander of an imperial star destroyer! What to do...what to do...But if I did this, it might benefit us. I could get information...yes, I see an opportunity... He thought. Looking at the blue skinned man, he saw that he could not refuse.  
  
"It would be MY honor, Adowen." The two men smiled, one because of the love he felt for his new government, and the other, because it was the only thing he could do at the moment. They walked out of the room, Luke feeling more and more like an imperial. Questions raced around his mind like flies. He was leaving to go and serve the empire, leaving Leia, Leaving Han. The imperials were the culprits for his son and his niece and nephews deaths. But I can't turn back now, he thought grimly. Better start acting like an Imperial. I've got a new mission. And despite his anxiousness, he grinned. He knew that he was somehow walking into the biggest mess of his life, but for now, he felt he could almost hear Obi-Wan's soothing voice tell him to go with the flow. His old masters advice had never steered him wrong before...Luke took a great breath. He had to scold himself. He was getting excited about fighting again. His rebel days were back...Except he was on the other side of the fight this time.

* * *

"I have proof right here, Commander." Leia said hotly. She, Han, Commander Skzyhil, Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, General Antilles, and countless guards were standing outside her apartment quarters. All but Leia and Han stood watching her skeptically, in sheer disbelief that Luke Skywalker had returned and was in Leia's apartment.  
  
They stepped in as a group, eyes trying to still adjust to the dimness of things. "Leia, turn on a light or something..." Han said, squished between Wedge and Admiral Ackbar. Within seconds, the apartment was in full illumination, and the tightly packed people began slowly disbanding.  
  
Rubbing his arms, Commander Skzyhil looked expectantly upon Leia. "Your highness, this is no time to be playing sick pranks on the government. It is clear as anything," he said smugly, "that Skywalker is not here." He all but spat the name. Leia was shaking with rage. "I am NOT by any means jesting! My brother is alive and well. Han, find him!" She said, looking at Han's worried eyes. He left silently, and returned only minutes later by himself. "Leia," He muttered, a slight panic in his voice, "He isn't here." Leia shook her head. Commander Skzyhil smirked. "It is apparent to me that the Princess is obviously suffering er...mental confusion at this sudden outlook on Skywalker's reappearance, and not to mention the impact of his death and her children's....." Leia shook her head. "Are you accusing me of being Insane?" Her voice was dripping with anger. Han came to her and tried to comfort her. Admiral Ackbar looked at Leia, pity filling his large round eyes. "Leia, we are very sorry for the sadness this has caused you. Perhaps.......you need some time to rest. You do not look well." He said gently. And indeed she did not.  
  
She gaped at them is disbelief. Mon Mothma turned to address Leia also, her tone firm. "Leia, Luke is dead. Whether you are referring to his Jedi ghost or not, he is not here. We must move on from this." Leia's jaw was set, and her hands were quenched. "Han, tell them. Luke was here today. We talked to him remember?" She turned to him. When he didn't respond, she gently shook is arm. "Remember?" He looked into her eyes, and shook his head. "Han! What- do-you-mean?"  
  
General Antilles stepped up to Leia, and patted her back. "It's okay, Leia." He said quietly. She turned to him, noting the look in his eyes. "Oh not you too! Look, I'm am not insane! Luke was here, and he is probably just out...doing something." She bit her lip. Things were not looking good. Luke knew to stay inside. What had happened to him? "Han, please, tell them Luke was here yesterday. I know you saw him. I know Chewbacca saw him. Do you deny that?" An edge had set into her voice. Wedge took her arm, slowly dragging her away from Han. "Let go of me Wedge!" She said, and pulled away. Standing in front of Han she looked into his lost eyes.  
  
"He hasn't been here Leia. Not today, or the day before. The last thing I said to him," He said, his voice starting to have that slight panic again, "Was to stay out of trouble, and not to leave. But I think he did. And he hasn't returned or left anything to hint where he has gone."  
  
Leia bit back the urge to scream, and turned back to her colleges. "As you heard from Han, we have seen him, and he has been here. But at the moment, he has left, despite the fact we told him not to." They gave astonished looks at both husband and wife. But at least, Leia thought, satisfied, I have some proof he was here. Hoping they would believe her, she said, "My brother did not really die. He left for a while to join a small group of political activists," She said, trying hard as she could to lie but tell the truth, too. Han gave her a sly look, and nodded for her continue. Obviously, they were very interested in what she had to say, now that Han had supported her story. "And he stayed active with them, until he decided to come to us, to get his son. Well, we took him in, and he stayed with us, and slowly began to re-heal himself. He had wanted to tell all of you about what had happened, but he was worried he would be rejected. It was not until today that we realized our mistake. As wrong as it was of Luke to deceive us, it was jut as wrong for us to hide him. I am sorry. And Wedge, I am sorry he er.......stole your X-wing. I will make sure it is returned."  
  
Commander Shzyhil was the first to recuperate from the surprising speech, and said, "And you actually expect us to believe this-this little story?" His eye's were wide, his head shaking back and forth. Wedge looked almost as surprised, and the other two were standing there like dumb-struck children.  
  
Mon Mothma, always full of poise and confidence stepped up to Leia. Her eyes were set on the Princess determined stare. "Leia, suppose we believe this story? Then what? There are too many unexplained factors in it...it's too, too..." She trailed off, and looked a little fluttered.  
  
"It's too far-fetched. You are quiet a sly liar, Princess. Though I must salute you on your creativity. I do not know to many people that could have invented such an entertaining explanation." Commander Skzyhil tutted. "You must get that "sly" streak from your father, eh, your highness?" He said, no hint of humor on his face.  
  
Han stepped forward, not much caring about political etiquette at the moment. "Look Commander," He fumed, "Don't you ever make one comment about Leia's parentage." He pointed an accusing finger. "Leia here just poured out an agonizing secret to all of you, and instead of having faith in her, when she has never steered any of you wrong, you use her background against her, and accusing her of being insane!" Han was letting them have, and enjoying the guilty looks on most of the faces present. Han turned to Leia and looked at her. He felt sad and annoyed, and only wanted something to go right. His entire life was falling apart. He didn't want the one thing he loved to have to go through this much pain...again.  
  
Leia's eyes urged his to stop his rampage, but her voice made no effort to quell his speaking. So Han took this as a sign to continue. "It is no wonder our beloved government is falling apart! If we can't even trust our own leaders, and can't even try and believe in a miracle, then perhaps it isn't our duty to be running things..." Maybe he was going to far. The look of astonishment on General Antilles face certainly supported that thought...But Admiral Ackbar saved the speech. Clearing his throat, he said softly, "I think what General Solo is trying to say, is that Our existence is a miracle. We all are aware of the historical battle of Yavin, and the of the fight against the second death star. I think he is right." Turning to the bewildered Han, he continued, "But for four years we have had nothing else to believe but that Luke Skywalker was dead. It is hard, Han, to suddenly accept his return. But nonetheless, Han, Leia...you have never proven to betray our trust, or to mislead us. I support you in these statements, and whenever he is ready, I hope Commander Skywalker comes and reveals himself to us again."  
  
Leia and Han were intensely relieved and thankful for the gentle Mon Calamari's' suppost. General Wedge Antilles smiled. "He is always welcome to return to rouge squadron. We'd be proud to take him on." They believe me, Leia thought, they do. She felt her hands unclench, and her face lose it's tense look. "I understand that it is quite unbelievable, but I tell you it is true." She took a deep breath, and looked from Mon Mothma's serene smiling face, to Wedge's grinning one, to Admiral Ackbar's unreadable expression, and finally to Commander Skzyhil's livid face. At least I made some progress, she thought.  
  
Mon Mothma nodded at her, and started to speak. "I think it would be best if we all went our ways now. Tomorrow will be a busy day, I expect for us, and there is no sense in arguing over things we have no control over now. When Luke Skywalker shows up, if he does, he will be accepted back into the New Republic. But until then, we must worry about things concerning our immediate future. As you all are quite aware, the Imperial government is gaining support quickly." They all nodded. "You are all dismissed. Good Night." Mon Mothma turned to leave, flanked by Admiral Ackbar and Commander Skzyhil.  
  
"You don't actually believe that nonsense, do you President?" Commander Skzyhil hissed. "I do." The older woman said icily. They turned a bend, and then disappeared from the three other sight.  
  
Wedge looked at his two closest friends. I hope they are okay. And I hope Luke really is coming back, he thought wistfully. Clearing his throat, he said gently, "Goodnight Leia and Han. I'll see you Han at the meeting tomorrow." He waved to them, and gave them a comforting smile. As he too, began to walk away, he turned back to them briefly, and whispered, "I believe Luke is coming back. I know he wouldn't leave us. He's too much of hero for that."

* * *

Kneeling on one knee, Darth Vader gazed at the slick metal floor, wondering what his master would be telling him. "Arise, Lord Vader." The Emperor snapped. Vader complied, and faced his Master's seven foot holo. The Emperor's sunken face hadn't changed since death. Nor had the cold, malicious glint in his eye. My master is up to something big, Vader thought.  
  
"I don't want you to take the Vanquisher and the Tyrant with you to Courascant. We have the Death Star to do the dirty work....There, you will launch our planned attack on the rebel base near the outskirts of the city." Vader nodded, and continued to listen, despite his obvious confusion..."And then release our troops into Courascant. When the battle is done, I want no rebels to escape. You will orbit the planet to make sure of that." Lord Vader nodded. He tried to dissolve the look of discomfort on his face, but his all-knowing master knew him too well.  
  
"You have a problem, my young apprentice?" Lord Vader sighed, something he wasn't accustomed to doing. "Master," He rumbled, "If we took the two other star destroyers, we wouldn't need to unveil the death star until later. The best element in war is surprise...Besides, we will need more troops on ground. And more monitors to orbit the planet." The Emperor nodded, and seemed to consider the thought. "You are correct...yes, very good," The Emperor mumbled. Finally noticing his apprentice's impatience, he addressed the dark lord again. "It is settled then. You will take the Tyrant and Vanquisher to Courascant. The Death Star shall remain here. Once all is settled on the planet, you will return to your command at the Death Star." Vader seemed more settled on the matter. But he still did not relish being stuck on another Death Star....but if his master willed it so... "Yes my master." He bowed.

"Our final victory is approaching. Once we have secured our government, you will be free to capture the Princess..." Vader inwardly smiled. That had been what he wanted. "It is a pity Skywalker is dead...and a pity all his trainees as well. It seems ironic that after all the children and trainees there were, we are again left with one last Jedi...how strange fate is." Then, coming out of his train of thoughts, the Emperor said goodbye, and ended the transmission. Vader pushed the excited thoughts racing through his mind and went to contact the Commanders on the Vanquisher and the Tyrant.  
  
A/N: How did this chapter fare? If you loved it, please review! If ya hated it, please review: Tell me what I did wrong! And expect more chapters.......But PLEASE BEFORE YOU LEAVE, REVIEW!!!! Love ya!


	12. Comissioning Of The Vanquesher

The Disgraced Jedi By: The disgraced Angel Written: May 26 and 27, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: The depressed characters in this story are all Lucas' creations. I have only just mutilated their reputations and their story to entertain my evil self. I have made no money off this, and if your rich daddy happens to be a layer, I tell you now: you'll only receive crème donuts, on that can't pat any of your bills.  
  
A/N: I hope u find this one intresting...and just wanted to say, please excuse all grammar and spelling errors...I suck at that stuff! And oh, if any of u get the time, go to starwars.com and download the free star wars wallpaper....it's neato! Oh and enjoy the chapter!!  
  
I wrote this one especially long just for you, Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane! Thank you for your kind review.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Commissioning of the Vanquisher  
  
A simple re-run of the recording showed Han and Leia all they needed to know about Luke's whearabouts; he was certainly no longer in Courascant.  
  
Leia wanted at this moment to start biting her nails, an old childhood habit she had given up years ago. She was stressed to the ultimate max, with the Imperial threat, but now to top it off, she had a missing brother to worry about. Great, she thought, I'm done for. She was too tired to be angry, but not too tired to acknowledge her deep sadness. Why couldn't he just have listened to us, she thought bitterly, or at least left a message of where he was going. That would have helped us a lot, she fumed.  
  
Almost as if reading her mind, Han said, "Maybe he left no note because he really didn't want us to know where he was going......" Han stared at the holo of Luke, who was then looking in the mirror saying Chip Donnel repeatedly. It made Han upset. Something about that name struck a bad cord in his memory. He wasn't sure if it was pre-rebel days or recently, but that person was trouble.  
  
Leia, aghast, replied a bit snappily, "Oh and why wouldn't he want to be found, Han? What, did he want to secretly go back to that C.O.T.E place again?" She glared at the holo. Why does he have to do this to us every time, she thought, I must agree with Han at this point, JEDI are more trouble than they are worth.  
  
Han shrugged. "Well, even if he did, I don't think he would be damning the New Republic too much...." He glanced uncertainly at Leia. "No offense, but I don't think the Empire could damage the New Republic anymore than it already has." Leia shook her head, and an eerie look came to her eyes. "Never say never about that Han." She said, staring at the semi-quiet night life outside her window. "It could always get worse." They both said. Han shut off the holo-projector and sighed. "Well, wherever that kid is, I hope he's alright......I can't keep saving his life, ya know. It's getting to be a full time job with Luke." Han half-joked.  
  
"Let me guess, Jedi are more trouble than they are worth?" Leia said, playfully nudging her husband. "You read my mind. It's no wonder we got married, your worship. We think alike." He grinned, and she kissed him softly on the lips. She snuggled up close to him for a while, thinking about all the things that had happened recently. Thankful she at least still had Han to be there for her, she whispered, "I love you." He nodded, and repeated that cliché of his, "I know." And pulled her closer to him. "Wouldn't life be just perfect," She breathed, "If even through all this civil war, we still had the kids?" She said it casually, forgetting the unofficial taboo of the house: Never mention the kids.  
  
Han squirmed, and memories so chilling and painful came to mind that he felt eternally frozen in his embrace with Leia. As hard as he had tried, no amount of happiness or love could tear his thoughts from his lost children for more than a second. Tears burned his eyes, but he let them fall to his shirt. The moment had been ruined, squezzed of warmth and comfort, just at the mere mentioning of the young children. Han pulled away from Leia, and went to go and make a strong drink.  
  
"I know Han, it's painful, but if we try and forget their memories and their deaths, we'll only be killing ourselves! We haven't spoken of them in so long, their faces are-are fuzzy!" Leia screamed, tears and grief overcoming her. Sobbing she said, "Jania, Jacen, Ben, Anakin...their names, oh stars I miss them so bad!" To Leia, their names felt like salt in her mouth. Why them, why them, her mind screamed. She didn't care if she was losing control; She wasn't perfect!  
  
"And you don't think I think of them every second of my life? What, you think I have forgotten them, their likes, dislikes, personalities!? Because if you do, Leia, let me remind you that from the second I lost the four of em' my life has been on horrible shit hole of grief!" Han screamed back. He felt like he was being stabbed. Why do we have to bring this up again! Doesn't she know how painful their names are to me, he thought. Shaking, he brought the whiskey bottle to his lips. Taking a long swig from it, he began calming down. Letting the warm fizzing overtake his raw sadness, he sank into a chair, and sobbed.  
  
"I know that you think their deaths are all my fault," She whispered fiercely, "But I didn't have it in my power to stop that Probe droid from firing at them! Han, you listen to me!" She screamed, suddenly feeling as miserable as she ever had. "What happened, happened, and we can't change it! I know it hurts, but it is going to keep on hurting until the day we die!" She stumbled over to him, hands flying to the whiskey bottle. Taking it from him, she slammed it down on the metal table. Glaring at his stunned form, she shook her finger accusingly at him. "I won't let it be like this, Han. I simply won't. If you want to get drunk......you can just leave. I've had enough of this getting drunk with Luke every time you think of them! It won't solve anything! Face your feelings! Let's rejoice and cherish their memory, not damn it!" She yelled, fist pounding the table. He just stared at her dazedly, and then finally got up and faced her.  
  
"Your preaching to the wrong choir, sister! Look, if I want to drink, I'll Damn well drink! At least I don't throw away all of their stuff.......and-and get rid of their clothes and old toys! It's you who is destroying their memory!" He sputtered. He turned away from the pained look on her face.  
  
Leia was taken off guard. As painful as this fight felt, she had to agree with Han whole heartedly. She had done those things. Shame on me, she thought bitterly, for being such a fool. She nodded, and went to sit down next to Han. She had nothing to say, and didn't want to apologize just yet. How good it would to just forget, just for once, she thought sadly. Sighing, she looked up to stare at the chrono. It is very late...I have so many meetings tomorrow, she agonized. Sighing again, Slowly, her eyes fell down on the half full bottle of Whiskey sitting innocently at the end of the table. Glancing at the half drunk form of Han, she took one look at the bottle, and then leaped out of her seat. She didn't see Han's some what smug, grief stricken look, as she began to down the strong alcoholic liquid.

* * *

There the giant hunk of metal stood, a proud, deadly Imperial Star Destroyer. Luke and Adowen gazed at it in awe.  
  
The ride to the Vanquisher had left Luke feeling slightly dazed. He still felt a little crazy doing what he was. The only relief that came to him, despite his nervousness, was that at least he wasn't likely to get caught. There was no way anyone would recognize him, especially after he changed all his settings on his Imperial DNA Data card. Anyone doing any kind of identity tests medically wise, would find his identity to be just as Luke claimed it was. And since everyone thought Luke Skywalker was dead, there was certainly no way Chip would be linked to Luke.  
  
"This is her, Chip. The Vanquisher." Adowen said in an awed voice. As they disembarked the small cruiser Zek'elay's Avenger, and onto the main docking bay of the star destroyer. Shining new metal blanketed the walls and floors. The command station behind them gleamed, it's room empty. It was a ship that demanded respect, and gave the look of power. Luke could feel himself falling in love already with this battle ship.  
  
They sure have improved these things in the last ten years, Luke thought. He and Adowen began walking towards a small door at the West end. His focus was jerked from his thoughts to the stormtroopers entered the docking bay through a door at the east, and began marching towards them. Luke grew visibly tense as he saw the white armored figures stop not three meters from them.  
  
"Come Chip Donnel, we must meet the others at the bridge. There is much to be done on this ship." Adowen said. He took Luke's arm and led him past the stormtroopers, who then filed on after them. "What things, Adowen?" He asked, slightly nervous. He didn't want to give of an air of incompetence though, so he quickly rephrased his question. "I mean, if I am going to run this ship, I am going to need to know what needs to be done. My ship is going to be run strictly and efficiently, I will not expect anything less. Personally, I think it is time we got down to business." The Chiss smiled, and thought gladly, I am so happy you feel that way about running the ship. It is going to take a lot of work with what I hear is coming up....  
  
The bridge was the same as all commanding bridges; a sort of catwalk that led above the stations, giving a commander an excellent and complete view of his crew. The bridge was surrounded by large observation screens, giving Luke a stunning view of the galaxy beyond.  
  
There were many people at the bridge when Luke and Adowen reached the colossal room. Too many to count. As Luke and Adowen entered, the mob of stormtroopers, admirals, captains, and other personal hushed to a dull roar. A small podium had been set up in the middle of it all, and Luke grew increasingly more anxious as they approached everyone. Adowen was the first to step up to the podium. He motioned for Luke to go and have a seat off to the side near a door, while he addressed the crew.  
  
"Attention, fellow crew!" He said, tapping on the metal sharply. It grew a little quieter as Adowen cleared his throat. "This is the commissioning for our ship, the Vanquisher. Right now I would like to ask that you all please recite the imperial pledge with me, as we honor our Emperor, and his mighty Empire!" The pledge was dutifully recited by all, including Luke. Grudgingly, Luke muttered the elaborate words he felt no connection to, and stood muttering It to an imperial flag bearing the Empire's crest. When it was over, he was seated.  
  
As Luke curiously scanned the crowd, he reconized many of his former "friends" at the C.O.T.E base. Many seemed just as anxious as he was, but he could tell all were proud to be here. I must be the damnedest fool to travel the galaxy, Luke thought. What in the stars am I doing sitting here as Adowen announces my return, and calls me to the stage? Shaking his pounding head, Luke rose, and made his way to the podium. Adowen, standing near him muttered, "Make a speech Chip. Go on..."  
  
Needing no further encouragement, Luke cleared his throat and began talking about his sudden return. Then he decided it was time to mush the speech up by exclaiming how much he worshiped the Empire. When he got to his acceptance speech, about how proud he was to Command the Vanquisher, he was having a rather difficult time hiding his disgust. He felt so dirty and vile at just pretending to salute the Empire, that a bad taste was even filling his mouth. And yet, he felt proud and a little excited, too. But, he thought, How can these people actually respect an Empire like this? If this new Emperor is anything like the old one, Luke thought grimly, I think everyone here must be deranged.  
  
Trying as hard as he could to get back into the Imperial-loving Commander, he began saluting the Emperor, and wondered vaguly what was wrong with him. Go with the flow, Luke...Let the force guide you...Everything, even you being here is for a reason, the soothing voice of Obi-Wan said. Luke was thankful his speech was over, for he was so surprised, he nearly yelled "Ben!" to his whole crew.  
  
Admiral Loujana showed Luke to his new quarters. The serous young Admiral opened the lock to the chambers, and handed Luke the security codes. He bowed and left, gone to attend his own duties.  
  
Luke entered the lavish room, complete with anything one might desire. But after avidly searching his quarters, Luke found no trace of a very needed computer. Though he had just arrived, it was time for him to start getting some info. Luke sifted through the data cards until he found the comlink. Pressing the buttons, he contacted what he considered the only trustworthy friend he had aboard the ship.  
  
"Adowen, it's Commander Donnel. I was wondering if you knew of a computer I could use." The imiage in the comlink nodded. "Commander, I will have one sent to you. I cannot believe we forgot such a thing. You will be needing it very shortly. I have heard that we will be contacted soon, to be taken to battle aginst the rebels." Luke was slightly taken off guard. "The rebels?" He chocked. Knowing he wasn't behaving in the proper Imperial Smug way, he masked his surprise with disdain, and said airily, "They are still on Courascant? We'll have them off soon enough, I think. I am as ready as anything to destroy that vermin....to take back what is the Empires." Adowen beamed at him. "You see why you became commander? You have that determination, sir, that will give us victory. When we all worked on base, you were all the first and the best to strike down the rebels. Our greatest member." Luke smiled at him, and nodded. "Thank you, Adowen. I am just glad to be back where I belong." The words sounded strange to his ears, but somehow Luke found comfort in them. It is easy to be an Imperial, he thought. I just hope I can get what I need done before this battle on Courascant, he thought worriedly. I can't fight my own friends..........can I? Luke's head was spinning...of course he couldn't kill Leia or Han! He loved them....didn't he? Clutching his head, he sat down on a chair with a soft thud, and tried to understand the signals his brain was transmitting.  
  
Feeling a little confused, he thought, Am I starting to like this role as Commander a little too much? I'll admit I love the ship, and crew, and the excitement...................and the power........yes, but I am doing this to help The New Republic, he thought. But the mental reassurance sound false to him. Biting his lip, he quickly said goodbye to the puzzled Chiss, and set to go and meditate for a while.

* * *

Taking one look inside the kitchen, Han noticed instantly that the alcohol that had recently been lined up in a glass case, was missing. After a more thorough check, he found his exceptional Correllian Whiskey bottles lying near empty beside the china cabinet. "Did I drink all of those?" Han asked himself dazedly. He stumbled over to Luke's old meditation chair, and tried to think of what had happened last night. As he sat down, flickered memories showed Leia and Him yelling, and Leia stealing his half filled bottle of Correllian whiskey....Oh no, Han thought, as he jumped up in surprise. "Leia..." He groaned, "Where in the galaxy's name are you?"  
  
Everything hurt, from her fingers to her toes, to her head.....oh my head, her mind screamed. Suddenly a not so funny memory resurfaced, despite her agonizing headache and wish to remain unconscious.  
  
_'What'd ya mean you've never been drunk, your worship?" A young charming Han Solo said to Leia. "Drinking is an appalling habit that I will never have." She snapped angrily. "And don't you call me 'your worship' anymore, Han, unless you want me to hurt you with one of your whiskey bottles." Han pretended to flinch, and said quietly, "Ohh...I'm sorry Princess. I didn't think it would bother such a over-worked prune." Han said slyly. Luke looked at Han and muttered mockingly, "You sure know how to charm a lady...she must love it when you get her all worked up like that..." Han smirked. Leia stood up instantly, in her most regal stance and declared the snickering Luke and the Laid back Han, "I will never get drunk a single time until the day I die. You mark my words boys....I will never be low enough to become an alcoholic like you Han. I have more important political activates to attend to than to waste my life away downing Correllian Whisky every hour. You should be ashamed of your self Han Solo! Becoming drunk is not an honorable thing that a member of the Rebel Alliance should do." She took a great breath, glared at him, and she turned on her angrily, leaving Luke and Han to laugh hysterically in one of Hoth's chilly lounge rooms. "Did you hear that Han? Honorable...respectable...!" Luke cried, bursting into a peal of laughter. "A member of the rebel alliance, huh? She just barely started acknowledging my existence...but I can't complain...it's an improvement for this swindling smuggler..."_

* * *

The memory faded, as new feelings besides pain, confusion, and sickness arose in her. She felt supremely foolish, and very guilty. Here she was, sleeping on the refresher's cold tile floor, while New Rebublic leaders sat on edge discussing the Top Secret Rebel base....and what was Han doing? Trying in vain to sit up, she felt her stomach churn dangerously, and her head pound like a million hammers were beating it. "Han..." She called weakly, as she lied collapsed on her back. I have never been so ashamed of myself, she thought, How could a Princess Of the Royal house of Alderran behave in such a barbaric way....me, get drunk? If I don't kill myself first, I'll bet Han will....those were his most valuable bottles.... "Leia? Hold on....I'll be right there." Han yelled back. Leia strained her ears to listen for his footsteps....He was slowly walking carrying a bucket, a mop, a face towel, and a new change of clothes for her. Despite the fight they had, she had never felt more heart warmed at his sight. By the time she was laying peacefully in her bed, she was no longer as distressed as she had been. She truly felt like the Princess she was, thanks to her wonderful caring husband, the smuggler and rare softie, Han Solo.

* * *

Vader stood at the holo console, waiting more impatiently the he would have normally done for the transmission to go through. He had just finished contacting the Tyrant's Commander, a young and narrow minded man named Commander Narden Short. He proved most in-adept at plotting their course to the proper coordinates to Vader's Star Destroyer, which caused the dark Lord to become slightly irate, and appeared after a through mind scan by Vader, an uncanny younger form of the late Surgeon/doctor he seemed to remember disposing of on his old Star Destroyer, Executor.... Lord Vader just hoped this next Commander proved more competent than Short had. For if he didn't, he may suffer Lord Vader's renown wrath and anger....and the Empire had no time to arrange all these replacements.........................  
  
"There is an urgent call waiting for you, Commander. It appears to hail from our Fleet Commander's ship." Control informed Luke, not an hour after Adowen had predicted it. "Thank you, Captain," Luke drawled, and ended the transmission. Striding over to his own Holo in his Command center, Luke glanced in a mirror to make sure his semi-permanent disguise was on, and then leaned over the control board, and pressed the receiving button nervously.  
  
The screen began to clear as Vader muttered, "Finally." As the final static cleared away, the holo produced a average sized man standing proudly at his ship's console. Something strange seemed to fill the back of Vader's mind as he noted the man's stance, and the familiar way he regarded Vader. Making sure the character could not yet see him, Lord Vader pressed a button and he quickly magnetized the figue staring back at him. On a closer examination, he looked normal as a human could look....if he minused that empathetic look on the boy's face. What is wrong with me, Vader thought incredulously, there is nothing familiar about this boy.....But that would be lying to himself, for as Vader tried to think of what he was reminded of, his memories came to tabooed person. A young, idealistic Jedi named Luke Skywalker stood in a Imperial base on Endor, beckoning Vader to join him. It hit a pained part of his heart, perhaps the most pained one; He viewed it as the ultimate weakness in him, his unconditional love for that boy. How he loathed the fact that even dead, his son could want to make him cry, make him remember......almost make him wish to be free from his vile bonds. Pushing Luke far out of his mind, and regaining himself, Vader almost pressed the receiving button on his console. I shall never let Luke's memory do that to me again, he cursed. Staring determinedly at the Imperial Commander, a sudden force wave hit Vader with a full force, and a stunned Vader decided instantly that this was no ordinary boy........  
  
The hair on Luke's neck was standing on end as he could barely feel the person on the other end of that line probe his mind. He wanted to panic, to end the transmission with this shady person, but knew it was impossible. I could just "accidentally" end it, he thought slyly, trying to regain himself once more. Taking a calming breath, he decided that the Commander of the Imperial Fleet must be force-sensitive......and that probably meant that he was speaking to the Emperor's apprentice himself.....  
  
Shutting down his force related abilities, Luke looked up into the screen, and started feeling calmer and more in control. After a moment, it was very evident that the Apprentice could not sense him. Luke felt a wave of relief wash over him, and prepared for the person he was about to meet.  
  
There was no possible way that Vader could ignore the strong, pulsating light that the Commander seemed to radiate. It was like being bathed in sunlight, it was so strong and comforting......it unnerved Vader. Trying harder to understand the man's mind, there was a climax of information and then he finally felt an ultimate disconnection as any sign of the force disappeared. Cursing mentally, he tried one last time to find it. After a minute or so, the console began blinking constantly, and after no force energy was detected, Vader sighed, and dismissed it as an effect of what he called Luke-Syndrome, or remembering the last and final light to leave his life. He reached forward, and cautiously received the transmission, now unnaturally curious about this man.  
  
"Good evening, Commander. I bring urgent mews to you from my master, The Emperor," Vader rumbled. The man nodded, and said softly, "Good evening yourself, sir. I hope this news sends us to fight the rebels...." Luke said, distracted. The man facing Luke was a proud, powerful man, just by the look of him. He held in his penetrating blue eyes an unbearable pain, and among other things a powerful manipulative-ness, arrogance, pride, and confidence. He had a smooth face, except the two or three deep scars around his eye and neck. He had Blondish brown hair, with slight streaks of gray, and stood quite tall and in such a way that demanded respect. He tried to stare into the man's eyes again, and saw that when he thought of them, it pained him to see such malevolent eyes, and somehow, the whole simple talk was becoming too ironic to be described. How Luke wished, for once, that he could use the force, to explore the mans feelings at most, and to clear his headache at the least.  
  
Vader was a little taken aback by the voice....it rang a bell. No, it rang a huge gong in his head. He didn't want to relate it to Luke's...he didn't want his emotions to get the better of him now. Why is this happening to me, Vader seethed. I have enough going on to not need to worry about any more force sensitive Jedi, he thought. Mentally shaking his head, he continued addressing the eager Commander.  
  
"I am pleased that you are so eager to dispel the New Republic....I am Lord Callouseus, Dark Lord and apprentice to the Emperor." Vader said. Luke took this as a time to make a slight bow to show his respect. At that point in their short conversation, Luke was spell bound by this evil rouge. Something made him seem so serene and malicious, and yet somehow, he seemed almost Ben like.  
  
"I am sending you some coordinates to meet my star destroyer at. You will be there promptly at 0600 in two standard days. I expect your troops to be ready, and your ship to be on full power." Vader watched as the Commander nodded again, and respectively smiled. "Will do Lord Callouseus. You can expect us to ready." Vader nodded himself, and gave the commander a once over. Now that his official business was over, he could address a few issues he was curious about.....  
  
"What is your full name, Commander. I understand this is your first week on the job, so you are very new to me."  
  
Luke swallowed. This should be an easy question, but something in Luke's head screamed that in would be his undoing. Despite that, he couldn't just blurt out, 'Luke Skywalkers...ya know, the guy that helped kill your last Emperor and destroyed the Empire?" So he replied, "Chip Donnel, from Courascant, sir."  
  
"Welcome Commander Donnel. I hope you prove competent at your command of the Vanquisher. The Empire has a high demand for efficient leaders. And I can promise we will be needing them soon enough." Vader didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He could start by asking if this Chip Donnel was force sensitive.....no, to direct, he'd scare the boy away if he did that. Patience, Patience, my young apprentice, the voice of Obi-Wan said from long ago. Fine, he thought. I'll be patient. I will get my answers, though.  
  
Feeling very shaky and invaded, Luke quietly shut of the holovid and made his way to his fired up computer. Once there, he downloaded the coordinates hurriedly, and sent them to bridge control. He knew he would need to do inspections and make a few announcements over the next two days.....it seems he wouldn't have time to get any info on these plans. Collapsing on his couch, he tried to mentally write a to do list. Pushing the eccentric Lord Callouseus from his thoughts, he sat up quickly. I could just slap myself in the face, he thought. Why hadn't he done this before.....Luke nearly ran to his computer, and tried in earnest to remember any contact info he had for Leia. Like a super computer, he mind sent hundreds of names, numbers, and passwords through his racing head. Finally, he came to remember a tap- in-code to the Spy network.  
  
Singing his name on as "The mailman has delivered", Luke tapped into the Bothan spy Network's mail going into the imperial palace. More importantly, into one of Leia's own personal accounts. Safely assuming that his transmission would be masked, showing him as a Bothan contact, Luke began copying the sent coordinates and directions onto the file he was sending. He was uncertain on what to add, not wanting this to have any more of a direct trace on him, he simply typed: Miracles are never too late to help friends in need. Have faith in what believe in, and stand strong. Be as one, and you shall overcome the missiles that launch themselves at you. May the force be with you.  
  
Feeling slightly foolish, he erased any and all transmission signals coming from the sending file. Finally sure he was untraceable, Luke hit the send button, and began to feel a little uneasy. For some reason, ironically, he felt he was betraying his government. Perhaps, Luke thought heavily, I am taking this Imperial stuff way too seriously. I need to be careful. And I need to stop using the force.....Lord Callouseus will know, and find me. And I can't let Leia and Han down anymore than I already have.  
  
Feeling perturbed as ever, he crept into bed, mainly thinking about Lord Callouseus. There was something eerily and faintly familiar about him. He was a force-sensetive person, no doubt, with that kind of dark power. His eyes, his voice, everything accept his basic appearance was like second nature to Luke. Luke, you don't know the power of the dark side....I could train you....we could rule the galaxy together as father and son..... Maybe that was what was so familiar. Perhaps Luke missed being around another force sensitive, besides Leia, for so long, that even sharing knowledge with a Sith could be better than nothing. Luke had spent so much time abandoning the force, that it suddenly wanted to burst out and reveal itself to the entire galaxy. Worried, Luke meditated for a while. Perhaps this is a craving for power....or, a sly voice said in his head, Perhaps you actually want to be trained....to have another master. It is possible, that in some small way, that he reminds you of the one thing you crave above all.....your father....Guidance...... "No!" Luke suddenly screamed. His hand flew to his mouth. He was sweating and shaking his head. He couldn't want to turn to the dark side again. Thinking of his horrible past, remember all those lives he destroyed, felling all those wasted years pile onto him like a great burdening weight.  
  
No. Laying back down, he started to reassure himself. This Lord Callouses didn't even really know he was force sensitive, let alone would want to train him. He was worrying over nothing, really. He would just stay here awhile, get some information, and then head back to regroup with his family. Then, they would all kick some Imperial Ass......smiling at the thought of him destroying Lord Callouses in a lightsaber fight, he began dreaming away about Leia blowing up the new death star, Chewie and Threepio painting each other pink at another Ewok celebration....Mara, Ben, and him smiling and having a real picnic...that was defiantly dream, he thought groggily, sadly....falling back to sleep, he saw a spectacular fight between Han and Leia, ending in tears, and Leia getting ungodly drunk....that too, Luke's conscious mind laughed, was defiantly a dream. Falling into full slumber, Luke shook away his worries and began having, for once, a very good dream about his father training Leia and Luke....  
  
A/N: I made this chapter ungodly long, and I'm sorry if it droned on a bit...but I need some advice! Any helpful writing/story hints would be looked upon with great favor. And thanks to all he keep reading my chapters! I love you guys! And before you leave this page, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
